Fairground Attraction
by Fuszigi
Summary: Dzieci na wesołym miasteczku bywają wybredne. A dorośli ciekawscy. Seria krótkich one-shotów, (pre)slash, Cas, Dean, i wesołe miasteczko. Generalnie fluff :)
1. Fairground

_[Detektivbyrån – Dansbanan]_

Pomimo późnego popołudnia żar lał się z nieba i Castiel dziękował w duchu zarządcy wesołego miasteczka za udostępnienie mu zadaszonej budki, do której promienie słoneczne docierały w o wiele mniejszym stopniu. Patrząc na biedną Annę, która była zmuszona praktycznie cały czas stać w pełnym słońcu, z pęczkiem balonów w jednej dłoni i butelką wody w drugiej, Casowi robiło się gorąco. Sprzedający watę cukrową Gabriel miał przynajmniej parasolkę nad głową.

Cas westchnął, wodząc bezmyślnym wzrokiem za dziećmi biegającymi w te i we w te po ubitej trawie i wołającymi ich zmęczonymi rodzicami. Niewiele osób spoglądało w stronę jego stoiska, a jeszcze mniej poświęcało mu choć odrobinę więcej uwagi. Cas przetarł twarz dłonią i sięgnął po składaną tablicę leżącą pod ladą. Jeśli chciał przyciągnąć jakichkolwiek klientów, musiał się chyba bardziej postarać.

Siedział przez chwilę w zamyśleniu, obracają kawałek białej kredy w dłoni, a potem odrzucił ją na bok, sięgnął po pudełko kolorowych kred i zabrał się do pracy. Kilkoma pociągnięciami dłoni nakreślił duży wyraźny napis, a potem szybko naszkicował kilka rysunków dookoła. Kiedy postawił tabliczkę na ladzie obok siebie, siedząca na ławce naprzeciwko Anna uśmiechnęła się i uniosła kciuk.

Nie minęła chwila, a pierwszy mały klient przystanął przed budką Castiela z zafascynowaniem wymalowanym na okrągłej twarzy i pociągnął stojącą obok kobietę za spódnicę. Cas nie zdołał powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu wpływającego mu na usta, kiedy sięgał po farbki ukryte pod ladą.

- Czy mogę dostać lwa? – zapytał chłopiec, a kiedy Cas skinął głową i zamoczył pędzel w żółtej farbie, chłopiec w podskokach wbiegł do budki i usadowił się na krzesełku naprzeciwko Castiela.

Następna w kolejce była nieśmiała dziewczynka, która zażyczyła sobie różowego kotka wymalowanego na twarzy, choć i tak najbardziej spodobały jej się wąsiki, które Cas namalował na jej policzkach. Tuż za nią czekał mały blondynek i zapytał, czy Cas potrafi namalować mu maskę Spidermana. Castiel udawał przez chwilę, że się zastanawia, a potem przyznał, że co prawda Spiderman nie jest typowym zwierzęciem, ale że chyba powinien jakoś dać sobie radę. Na koniec chłopiec spojrzał w lusterko, które Cas mu podsunął, wpatrywał się w nie przez moment krytycznym wzrokiem i powiedział, że może być. Wrócił jednak pięć minut później, ciągnąc za sobą młodszą siostrę.

Cas właśnie miał sobie zrobić krótką przerwę i przejść się do budki z hot-dogami, kiedy zauważył dziewczynkę stojącą przed budką i przyglądającą się popisanej przez Castiela tablicy z lekko przymarszczonym czołem. Chcąc nie chcąc, Cas usiadł z powrotem na stołku, podparł się na dłoni i popatrzył na małą pytająco.

Dziewczynka zaczęła rozglądać się wokół, wyraźnie kogoś szukając, a potem podskoczyła w miejscu i zamachała. Po chwili podszedł do niej szeroko uśmiechnięty, wysoki mężczyzna i zmierzwił jej włosy dłonią.

- Coś wypatrzyła, mała? – zapytał, zerkając w stronę budki Castiela.

Dziewczynka naburmuszyła się na moment, usiłując doprowadzić fryzurę do poprzedniego stanu, a potem zadarła głowę i spytała:

- Mogę sobie pomalować buźkę?

- A chcesz? – Kiedy mała pokiwała gorliwie głową, mężczyzna podał jej rękę i podprowadził w stronę budki. – To chodź, zapytamy pana.

Kiedy oboje stanęli przed ladą i wbili w niego wyczekujące spojrzenia, Cas przez chwilę nie wiedział, co robić. Popatrzył na dziewczynkę, a potem na mężczyznę trzymającego jej drobną rączkę. Zerknął na tablicę z napisem, którą wypisywał godzinę temu, a potem odchrząknął i powiedział:

- Dzień dobry, które z państwa życzy sobie malowanie buźki?

Dziewczynka zachichotała i wskazała palcem na swojego opiekuna.

- On! On! – zawołała, podskakując.

- O, ty mały kłamczuchu – odparł mężczyzna, posyłając Casowi rozbawione spojrzenie. – Chcesz mnie teraz wrobić?

- Niiieeeee. – Mała pokręciła głową i schowała dłonie za plecy. – Ale ja nie wiem co.

Cas oparł oba łokcie na ladzie i nachylił się do przodu.

- Hmm, pomyślmy. Jakie jest twoje ulubione zwierzątko?

- Kotek – odparło dziecko bez zastanowienia. – Ale nie chcę kotka. Widziałam, że inna dziewczynka go ma.

Cas pokiwał z powagą głową.

- Racja. W takim razie kotek odpada. A co myślisz o misiach?

- Jestem za mała, żeby być misiem – odpowiedziała dziewczynka, krzywiąc się lekko. – Tata zawsze mi mówi, że jestem za mała i że za mało jem.

Cas spojrzał na mężczyznę stojącego obok. Miał jasnobrązowe włosy, tak samo jak dziecko, i był niebezpiecznie przystojny.

- Tata ma rację – powiedział Cas z lekkim uśmiechem. – Nie urośniesz, jak nie będziesz jadła.

Dziewczynka znowu się skrzywiła.

- Ale ja nie lubię zielonego, a mama zawsze dodaje go do zupy – mruknęła.

- Zielone jest najzdrowsze – wtrącił jej opiekun.

- Ty nie musisz tego jeść – zasmuciła się dziewczynka.

- Bo ja jestem już duży – zaśmiał się mężczyzna i znów zmierzwił jej włosy. – Jak ty będziesz duża, też nie będziesz musiała jeść zielonego.

- Ale żeby być dużą, musisz jeść – podpowiedział Cas. – Nawet zielone.

Mała westchnęła dramatycznie.

- No dooobrze. – Nagle spojrzała na Casa z zaciekawieniem. – A jest jakieś fajne zwierzątko, które je zielone i jest duże?

Castiel uśmiechnął się.

- Skoro nie chcesz normalnego misia, co powiesz na pandę? Czy wiesz, co jedzą pandy?

- Bombusy! – wykrzyknęła dziewczynka z triumfem.

Cas parsknął niekontrolowanym śmiechem, natychmiast zakrywając usta dłońmi i opuszczając głowę. Mężczyzna też zaśmiał się w głos, nieskrępowany lekko zdziwionym spojrzeniem córki. Castiel nakazał sobie opanowanie i pełną profesjonalność, ale widząc rozbawienie szatyna, sam nie mógł przestać się śmiać.

- Bambusy, Heather, a nie _bombusy_! – powiedział tamten, a Cas, słysząc to słowo jeszcze raz, znów parsknął śmiechem. Ojciec Heather posłał mu rozbawione spojrzenie.

- Ahaaaaa. Widziałam kiedyś pandę w telewizji, proszę pana, no i ona właśnie zjadała tego, no… bambusa, a potem miała dzidziusia i mała panda była taka śmieszna! I cały czas chciała jeść! Umie pan malować pandy? – rozgadała się dziewczynka.

Castiel odchrząknął.

- Myślę, że dam radę – oświadczył i zaprosił dziewczynkę gestem do budki.

- Mam na imię Heather – przedstawiła się, siadając na wyznaczonym krzesełku naprzeciwko Castiela.

- Miło mi cię poznać, Heather. Ja jestem Cas – powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem, sięgając po kubek z wodą i farbki.

- A ja Dean, jeśli kogoś to obchodzi – odezwał się tata Heather, opierający się biodrem o wejście do budki i przyglądający się im z wesołą miną.

Castiel skinął mu głową, próbując nie myśleć o sposobie, w jaki ukośne promienie słońca złociły przystojny profil Deana. To nie był odpowiedni czas ani odpowiednie miejsce, a już tym bardziej odpowiednia osoba.

- No dobrze – Cas zanurzył pędzel w czarnej farbce – to zaczynamy. Zamknij oczy, Heather.

Kiedy pędzel dotknął jej skóry, dziewczynka zachichotała i zmarszczyła nos. Cas zauważył liczne piegi, rozsiane po jej policzkach i nosie. I wcale nie zaczął się zastanawiać, czy takie same piegi znalazłby na nosie jej taty.

- Wiesz co – zagadnął po chwili, kiedy wciąż nie mógł przestać o tym rozmyślać. – Słyszałaś kiedyś, skąd wzięły się piegi?

Heather pokręciła lekko głową i zapytała:

- Nie, a skąd?

- Kiedy byłem mały – Castiel namalował czarną plamę na czubku nosa dziecka – babcia mówiła mi, że każdy pieg to jeden pocałunek od anioła.

Heather uchyliła powieki i popatrzyła na Casa ze zdziwieniem. Czarne obwódki wokół jej oczu zdążyły już wyschnąć i sprawiały, że jej duże brązowe oczy wydawały się jeszcze większe.

- Naprawdę? Każdy pieg?

- Każdy – potwierdził Cas.

- Wow – westchnęła dziewczyna. – To mnie chyba musiało pocałować z milion aniołów.

Castiel zaśmiał się cicho.

- To mógł być jeden anioł i milion pocałunków – powiedział i złapał spojrzenie patrzącego na niego Deana, po czym prędzej opuścił wzrok na czarną farbkę.

O dziwo, wzrok stojącego w pobliżu mężczyzny wyjątkowo go nie rozpraszał, i już po chwili panda była ukończona. Heather przejrzała się w lusterku, wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu i podziękowała. Cas przypomniał jej o jedzeniu zielonego i schował farbki pod ladę, a tymczasem Dean położył przed nim należność za malunek.

- A maluje pan buźki dorosłym? – zapytał z uśmiechem.

Teraz, stojąc naprzeciwko siebie, po obu stronach wąskiej lady, Castiel był w stanie zauważyć, że owszem, Dean również miał piegi na twarzy.

- Proszę mi mówić Cas – powiedział, zanim zdążył pomyśleć.

- Okej. – Dean posłał mu szeroki uśmiech. – Zatrzymaj resztę. Do zobaczenia, Cas.

Po czym odwrócił się i odszedł. Castiel przez chwilę patrzył, jak Dean pochyla się, podnosi Heather i zakłada ją sobie na ramiona, a ona piszczy głośno i zaciska dłonie na jego krótkich włosach. Potem Cas siedział, podpierając brodę na dłoniach, widząc Deana i Heather zmierzających w stronę strzelnicy. Dean wygrał dla córki wielką pluszową fokę, kupił jej watę cukrową i sam zjadł ponad połowę, a na koniec, kiedy zapadł zmierzch i wesołe miasteczko zaczęło wypełniać się młodzieżą, oboje skierowali się do wyjścia.

Cas westchnął i przypomniał sobie, że już dawno temu miał zrobić sobie przerwę, schował więc głupią tablicę z tym głupim napisem o „malowaniu buziek" pod ladę razem z farbkami i pędzlami, zabrał ze sobą zarobione dziś pieniądze i ruszył w stronę budki z hot-dogami. Balthazar obsłużył go bez kolejki i Cas miał ochotę porozmawiać z nim przez chwilę, ale tłum wygłodzonych nastolatków był zbyt duży. Castiel pożegnał się więc i ruszył z powrotem w stronę swojej budki. Był najwyższy czas na powrót do domu – młodzież zwykle nie miała ochoty malować sobie na twarzy zwierząt i superbohaterów. Jutro wszystko zacznie się od nowa, a dziś…

Cas przystanął i zamrugał, zauważając kręcącego się wokół jego stoiska mężczyznę. Zbliżył się niepewnie i zagadnął:

- Dean? Czy coś się stało?

Dean odwrócił się w jego stronę z tym samym wesołym uśmiechem na ustach.

- Hej, Cas! Już myślałem, że się zwinąłeś i będę musiał wrócić jutro.

- Czy Heather coś zgubiła? – zapytał Cas, ignorując bijące szybciej serce i wchodząc do wnętrza budki, by spakować wszystkie swoje rzeczy do torby.

- Co? Nie, nie, Heather jest już w domu – odpowiedział Dean. Castiel czuł na sobie jego wzrok, podniósł więc głowę i popatrzył na niego pytająco. – Ale, hmm, ja zapomniałem zapytać, czym można zmyć ten rysunek. Właściwie to ja nawet o tym nie myślałem, ale pierwszą rzeczą, o jaką zapytał Sam kiedy po nas przyjechał było „Czy to zejdzie?", a potem „Dean, jak mogłeś nie zapytać!", no więc wróciłem. Żeby zapytać, w sensie.

Cas zmarszczył lekko brwi, zarzucając torbę na ramię.

- Powinien wystarczyć jakiś płyn do demakijażu. Jestem pewien, że twoja żona używa czegoś takiego – stwierdził.

- Żona? Ach, stary, ja nie mam żony – zaśmiał się Dean. – No, ale Jess na pewno będzie coś miała.

Castiel zamrugał, spoglądając na Deana z konsternacją.

- Kim jest… Jess? – spytał niepewnie.

- Matką Heather. Żoną Sama, mojego brata. – Widząc minę Castiela, dodał z uśmiechem: - Jestem wujkiem Heather, Cas, nie ojcem.

Castiel nagle zauważył, że Dean wszedł za nim do budki i stał zaledwie krok od niego, a światło padające z pobliskiej latarni podkreślało piegi na jego twarzy i zieleń jego oczu. Cas przełknął, zerkając przelotnie na jego pełne usta.

- Ach – zdołał wykrztusić.

- To jak, Cas – zaczął Dean, przechylając głowę i nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy Castiela – naprawdę musisz już iść czy może masz jeszcze czas na ostatni rysunek?


	2. Attraction

_[Death Cab For Cutie – Coney Island]_

Wieczór przyniósł ochłodzenie, którego wszyscy tak pragnęli w ciągu dnia. Castiel spakował się, zmazał dzisiejszy napis na tabliczce i schował ją pod ladę, a potem wyszedł z budki.

- Udanego urlopu, Castiel – powiedziała z uśmiechem Anna, podchodząc do niego z własną torebką na ramieniu i resztą balonów, bujających się lekko nad jej głową. – Planujesz coś ciekawego?

Cas odwzajemnił uśmiech.

- Dziękuję – odparł. – Właściwie to sam jeszcze nie wiem. Jedyne, o czym mogę teraz myśleć, to perspektywa jutrzejszego poranka. Wreszcie będę mógł pospać do południa – wyznał.

Anna zaśmiała się głośno i Castiel kątem oka zauważył zbliżającego się do nich Gabriela.

- Należy ci się trochę wolnego – powiedziała Anna.

- Fe, nieładnie! Fe, kłamczucha! – zawołał Gabriel i klepnął Castiela w ramię. – Spanie do południa, aha, jaaaaasne. – Mężczyzna mrugnął konspiracyjnie i Cas wywrócił oczami.

Anna popatrzyła na nich ze zdziwieniem.

- Czy ja o czymś nie wiem? – zapytała, unosząc brwi.

- Nie słuchaj go – pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniem Castiel.

- Nie słyszałaś o nowej miłości naszego drogiego Castiela? – powiedział Gabriel w tym samym momencie. – Mocno powątpiewam w tę historyjkę o spaniu do południa. – Gabriel szturchnął go łokciem w żebra i Cas odsunął się o krok.

- Gabriel, proszę cię – powiedział karcącym głosem.

- Jakiej miłości? Hej, dlaczego ja o niczym nie wiem? – zainteresowała się Anna.

- Zapytaj _Casa_ – wyszczerzył się Gabriel i Castiel poczuł, że się czerwieni.

- Casa? Gabe, gadaj, co wiesz!

- Ależ ja o niczym nie wiem, to nie mnie codziennie odwiedza chłopak…

- Jaki chłopak? Ej, ej, Castiel, o czym on mówi?

Cas miał ochotę odwrócić się na pięcie i uciec od dwóch par oczu wpatrujących się w niego z zainteresowaniem.

- Nie odwiedza mnie żaden chłopak – oświadczył z taką ilością godności, na ile tylko go było stać z twarzą pałającą czerwienią. – A już na pewno nie codziennie.

- No dobra, no to co dwa dni. Ale przychodzi! – upierał się Gabriel.

- Gabriel, jesteśmy na wesołym miasteczku, jeśli jeszcze tego nie zauważyłeś. Na wesołe miasteczko przychodzą dzieci. Dean przychodzi z Heather na wesołe miasteczko, nie do mnie – wyjaśnił najspokojniej, jak tylko mógł.

- Kto to jest Dean? – wtrąciła Anna, ale nikt jej nie słuchał.

- Żadne dziecko nie przychodzi tu tak często, jak ta mała – nadął się Gabriel. – Założę się, że to ten _Dean_ ją tutaj codziennie wyciąga.

- Nie codziennie – mruknął Cas.

- A poza tym ja widziałem! – Gabriel wycelował w niego palec. – Nie wyprzesz się tego, bo sam widziałem, na własne oczy!

- Co widziałeś? – zapytała niecierpliwie Anna.

- Castiel malował Deanowi twarz – oświadczył Gabriel z dumą, a po chwili dodał z namysłem: - Chociaż nie w sposób, w jaki pewnie by chciał.

- Gabriel – jęknął Castiel, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

- Ale _kto to jest Dean_? – zirytowała się

- Dean, och Dean, wysoki, muskularny, pięknooki, z ogromnym…

- Idę sobie, do widzenia – oznajmił stanowczo Castiel.

- …sercem! A coś ty myślał! Nieładnie, Cas!

- Aaa, więc Dean to _ten facet_? – zainteresowała się Anna.

- Jeśli masz na myśli gościa, z którym Castiel uprawia seks na spojrzenia _za każdym razem_, gdy tylko się widzą, to tak.

- Do zobaczenia nigdy – rzucił Cas, odwracając się na pięcie i odchodząc w stronę wyjścia.

- Ooo, kurde, wiem, który to! Nie wiedziałam…

Rozmowa cichła z każdym jego krokiem i Castiel był wdzięczny za wiatr, który chłodził jego twarz. Na szczęście miał przed sobą tydzień wolnego i na razie nie musiał przejmować się tymi plotkarzami.

Co prawda, przez tydzień nie będzie się też widział z Deanem… no, i oczywiście z Heather, ale o tym wolał na razie nie myśleć.

Wyszedł za bramę pustoszejącego powoli wesołego miasteczka i uszedł zaledwie kilka kroków, kiedy jego uszu dobiegł dźwięk, który nauczył się już rozpoznawać pośród wielu innych dźwięków. Przystanął i odwrócił się w stronę pobliskiego parkingu. Był on już prawie całkowicie pusty, pomijając kilka samochodów należących do pracowników miasteczka i czarnego Chevroleta, który właśnie się zatrzymał i zgasił silnik. Drzwi od strony kierowcy otworzyły się i jego oczom ukazał się Dean.

- O nie, nie mów, że nie zdążyliśmy! – powiedział drogą powitania i otworzył tylne drzwi. Z samochodu wyskoczyła Heather, z jasnobrązowymi włosami splecionymi w liczne drobne warkoczyki.

- Cześć! – zawołała dziewczynka, podbiegając w jego stronę.

- Witaj, Heather – przywitał się Cas, starając się zignorować tłukące się w piersi serce.

Heather zadarła głowę i popatrzyła na niego wielkimi szarymi oczami.

- Zamknięte już? – zapytała smutnym głosem.

- Och – Castiel westchnął – obawiam się, że tak.

Dean, zamknąwszy samochód, podszedł do nich i wycelował palec w swoją bratanicę.

- No i widzisz, młoda, to twoja wina. Gdybyś nie spędziła tyle czasu na strojeniu się, to może byśmy zdążyli – zażartował, a potem popatrzył na Castiela z uśmiechem. – Hej, Cas – przywitał się i Cas poczuł, że rozpływa się pod wpływem jego ciepłego spojrzenia.

- Ale ja chciałam warkoczyki! – powiedziała Heather buńczucznie, zakładając ręce na piersi.

- A co jest lepsze, warkoczyki czy karuzela? – Dean pociągnął ją lekko jednego warkocza.

Mała wygięła usta w podkówkę.

- Karuzela – powiedziała drżącym głosem.

- Wiesz co – odezwał się Castiel zanim zdążył pomyśleć – może uda mi się załatwić jeszcze jeden przejazd na karuzeli.

Rozpromieniona twarz dziewczynki była warta dziwnych spojrzeń menadżera i złośliwych komentarzy innych pracowników miasteczka.

Uśmiech Deana i dotyk jego dłoni na ramieniu Casa również.

###

Diabelski Młyn obsługiwany był przez Iniasa, który nie potrzebował dużo namawiania, by uruchomić karuzelę raz jeszcze, tym razem tylko dla dwóch osób. Castiel podziękował mu i wrócił do stojącego u podnóża Deana i siedzącej na jego ramionach Heather.

- Aaaaale to wielkie – powiedziała dziewczynka i zagapiła się w niebo z rozdziawioną buzią. – A jak spadnę?

- Nie spadniesz – zapewnił Dean i postawił ją na ziemi. – Przytrzymamy cię, co nie, Cas?

Castiel popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem.

- Ja zostaję. Siedzenia są dwuosobowe – powiedział.

- No co ty, stary! Musisz iść z nami – odezwał się Dean, podczas gdy Heather zawołała „Caaaaaaaas" i złożyła rączki jak do modlitwy. – No popatrz, jak cię pięknie prosi. Chyba nie mógłbyś jej odmówić, hm? – zapytał Dean, podniósł bratanicę i przytrzymał ją tuż przed Castielem. Mała zachichotała, wyciągając w jego stronę ręce.

Cas przełknął głośno, widząc dwie pary oczu patrzące na niego błagalnie.

- Ale… nie możemy wejść we trójkę – zaprzeczył słabo.

- Ta skubanica prawie nic nie waży, o, zobacz sam – stwierdził Dean i praktycznie wcisnął dziecko w ramiona Castiela.

Heather złapała go za szyję, śmiejąc się głośno.

- Mam nadzieję, że Inias nie będzie miał nic przeciwko – wymamrotał Cas i wszedł po drewnianych schodach na podest, z którego zajmowało się miejsca.

Już po chwili cała trójka usadowiła się na ławeczce, Heather wciąż trzymająca się kurczowo koszuli Castiela i zasiadająca na jego kolanach. Inias uśmiechnął się do nich, opuścił metalowy uchwyt, który osłaniał ich z przodu, i nakazał pilnować dziewczynkę i nie wychylać się. Heather podskoczyła na kolanach Castiela.

- Tak myślałem – powiedział Dean. - Bez Casa to byś nie pojechała, co nie?

Castiel uśmiechnął się lekko do dziewczynki.

- Powiedz Casowi, ile masz tych warkoczyków – zaczepił bratanicę Dean. Castiel poczuł lekkie drgnięcie karuzeli, a potem siedzenie zaczęło powoli przesuwać się do przodu, lecz wyglądało na to, że nikt poza nim nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

- Dwadzieścia trzy. – Heather wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu.

- I wszystkie dla ciebie – rzucił Dean, puszczając do Castiela oczko, co sprawiło, że Cas mocniej zacisnął dłonie na pasie Heather.

- Nieprawda! – zawołała dziewczynka.

- Prawda – przedrzeźnił ją Dean i wystawił jej język. Cas zaśmiał się cicho. – Przyznaj się, że podkochujesz się w wujku Casie – powiedział zaczepnym tonem, dźgając małą w nogę i zerkając na Castiela z cieniem uśmiechu na ustach.

- Nieprawda! – pisnęła Heather, a jej mała twarz zarumieniła się nagle. Cas również poczuł gorąco na twarzy, choć nie był pewny, z jakiego powodu: czy była to wina toczącej się właśnie rozmowy, czy może rozbawionych spojrzeń, jakie posyłał mu Dean.

- No jak to nie – udał zdziwienie Dean. – Zawsze, jak tu przychodzimy, chcesz ładnie wyglądać i w ogóle…

- Nieprawda!

- I mama specjalnie kupiła ci nową sukienkę…

- Nie! Cicho! Zamknij się!

- Ej, uważaj na słowa. – Dean pogroził dziewczynce palcem, a zaraz potem pociągnął ją za warkoczyka. Heather pisnęła i podskoczyła w ramionach Castiela.

- Ostrożnie – powiedział, przytrzymując ją mocniej.

Dopiero wtedy dziewczynka zauważyła, że unoszą się w powietrzu dobre parę metrów nad ziemią. Westchnęła z zachwytem, opierając rączki na metalowym uchwycie, spoglądając w dół i całkowicie zapominając o rozmowie.

Castiel uśmiechnął się pod nosem i przeniósł wzrok na siedzącego obok Deana. Na ławeczce było na tyle dużo miejsca, że była między nimi niewielka przerwa, wystarczająca, by Dean mógł złapać się kurczowo siedzenia, a oni wciąż się nie dotykali. Widząc zaciśnięte palce mężczyzny, Cas uniósł zdziwiony wzrok na jego twarz.

Dean nie odrywał wzroku od siedzenia, które wisiało w powietrzu przed nimi, z lekko pobladłą twarzą i wyraźnie odznaczającymi się piegami na policzkach. Castiel nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

- Dean – odezwał się cicho.

- Mhm? – Dean nawet nie drgnął, wciąż wpatrzony w jeden punkt.

- Popatrz w dół.

- Nie, dzięki.

- Nie _tam_ w dół. Popatrz przed siebie.

- Woooow, jak wysoko! – zachwyciła się Heather. – Dean, paaaatrz!

- Widzę, młoda. Faktycznie wysoko – rzucił Dean napiętym głosem, nie poruszając się.

- I wszyyyystko widać! A co to są za światełka?

- Dean. – Castiel objął Heather jedną ręką w pasie, a drugą przesunął w dół i położył na dłoni Deana, wciąż zaciśniętej na krawędzi ławeczki.

Wtedy Dean poruszył się, ale zamiast spojrzeć na widoki, które rozciągały się w dole i przed nimi, on wbił wzrok w Casa. Jego oczy były rozszerzone i ciemne, choć Castiel dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że gdyby nie otaczająca ich ciemność, błyszczałyby żywą zielenią.

- Oddychaj – poradził Cas, ledwo powstrzymując się od śmiechu.

- To nie jest śmieszne, ty sukinsynie – syknął Dean i mocno zacisnął palce na dłoni Castiela.

- Ej! Powiem tacie, że brzydko mówisz! – zaśmiała się Heather.

- Szzz, nie śmiej się z wujka – powiedział Cas i uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Nie każdy jest taki odważny jak ty.

- No, wiem – wyszczerzyła się mała. – A czego on się boi?

- Nie wiem, zapytaj go.

- Czeeego się boisz?

- Zamilknijcie oboje, albo was zepchnę – mruknął Dean, po czym nagle spojrzał w dół. Castiel poczuł mocny uścisk jego dłoni i usłyszał jego głośny wdech. – Cholera. Oooo jasna cholera, nie, nie, nie – powiedział gorączkowo i z powrotem przeniósł wzrok na Casa. – To ja może zostanę przy tym widoku, dziękuję bardzo.

Cas poczuł, że zasycha mu w gardle, ale nie odwrócił spojrzenia i nie cofnął dłoni. Resztę jazdy spędził na wpatrywaniu się w twarz Deana, ledwo świadomy mówiącej do siebie Heather, która siedziała na jego kolanach. Dean patrzył na niego nawet wtedy – a może zwłaszcza wtedy – gdy Młyn zatrzymał się na kilka minut na samej górze. Kiedy ich siedzenie zaczęło opadać powoli w dół, nieregularnymi szarpnięciami, Dean przesunął się nerwowo na ławeczce tak, że ich dłonie zostały ściśnięte pomiędzy ich udami, jednak żaden z nich nawet nie próbował ich uwolnić.

W momencie, gdy Koło zatrzymało się przy ziemi, Dean wyswobodził rękę, jednym szybkim ruchem uniósł metalową blokadę i skoczył na równe nogi, po czym zbiegł z drewnianego podestu i stanął na trawie, zginając się w pół i opierając dłonie na kolanach.

Castiel zmarszczył lekko czoło, również zsiadł z ławeczki i postawił Heather na ziemi. Dziewczynka pobiegła w podskokach do Deana, mówiąc coś do niego rozentuzjazmowanym głosikiem. Cas machnął ręką do siedzącego w swojej budce Iniasa i zszedł na dół, dołączając do pary.

- Wszystko w porządku, Dean? – zapytał.

Dean wyprostował się i zaśmiał nieco sztucznie.

- Taaak, spoko, nie przejmuj się mną. Serio, to nic takiego. To tak tylko. Lubię czuć twardy grunt pod nogami.

Cas popatrzył na niego spod zmarszczonych brwi.

- To dlaczego w ogóle wsiadłeś na Młyńskie Koło? – zdziwił się.

- No przecież nie mogłem zawieść naszej małej pandy, prawda? – Dean podniósł Heather i dziewczynka usytuowała się wygodnie w jego ramionach.

- Gdybym wiedział, wybralibyśmy inną karuzelę.

- Już i tak dużo dla nas zrobiłeś – powiedział Dean. – Niewiele dzieciaków ma okazję bawić się na pustym wesołym miasteczku – dodał, rozglądając się w około.

Skierowali się w stronę wyjścia, z Heather opierającą głowę na piersi Deana i uśmiechającą się sennie. Nagle Dean otarł się lekko ramieniem o ramię Castiela, rzucając mu przeciągłe spojrzenie.

- Poza tym, wcale nie było tak źle.


	3. Will You Hang Around?

- Przepraszam?

Castiel przeniósł wzrok z twarzy dziecka siedzącego przed nim na stojącego przy budce Deana i zauważył chłopca, który ciągnął go nieśmiało za nogawkę.

Zanim jednak Dean zdążył się choćby zdziwić, malec zapytał:

- Czy umie pan malować samochody?

Dean zerknął na Castiela, który miał ochotę się roześmiać, widząc jego zdezorientowaną minę.

- Ja umiem – zaoferował Cas wielkodusznie, dodając gwiazdkę na policzku dziewczynki, która zażyczyła sobie na twarzy obrazek z całą postacią kucyka. – Pozwól tylko, że skończę Twilight Sparkle dla tej młodej damy.

Blondyneczka siedząca na krześle naprzeciwko niego wyszczerzyła ząbki i zamachała nogami, przez przypadek kopiąc Casa w goleń, a chłopiec stojący obok Deana zostawił jego spodnie w spokoju i wszedł do budki, zaglądając Casowi przez ramię.

- Ale suuuuper – powiedział z uznaniem. – A ja bym chciał Zygzaka McQueen.

- Da się zrobić – odpowiedział Castiel, dodał kilka ostatnich pociągnięć fioletową farbą i uśmiechnął się do dziewczynki. – Gotowe – oznajmij.

- Mogę zobaczyć, mogę zobaczyć? – Dziecko wyciągnęło ręce w stronę lusterka leżącego na ladzie.

- Ależ proszę. – Podczas gdy dzieci zajęły się podziwianiem malunku w lustrze, Cas spojrzał na przypatrującego się wszystkiemu Deana i wzruszył ramionami.

- Stary, przysięgam, że jeśli jeszcze jedno dziecko pomyśli, że to ja jestem tu od malowania, pójdę sobie – powiedział Dean. Oparł się łokciami o ladę i popatrzył na dzieci. Chłopiec właśnie dotykał palcem czoła dziewczynki, mówiąc coś o „księżniczce przyjaźni". Dean zrobił przerażoną minę. – Co to w ogóle jest? – spytał teatralnym szeptem.

- Przyjaźń to magia – odparł Cas, ledwo powstrzymując się od śmiechu na widok wyrazu twarzy Deana.

- Okej, nie pytam.

W końcu dziewczynka oddała Castielowi lusterko, wręczyła mu zwinięty w rulon banknot i wybiegła z budki w poszukiwaniu przyjaciółki, a tymczasem chłopiec zajął jej miejsce.

- McQueen, tak? – upewnił się Cas, a potem zabrał się za malowanie.

- Skąd w ogóle wiesz to wszystko? – zapytał Dean, wciąż opierając się o ladę i przyglądając się jego pracy.

- Wiele się można od nich nauczyć – odparł z roztargnieniem, zamaczając pędzel w czerwonej farbie.

- Od dzieciaków? Taa, mam szczęście, że Heather nigdy nie opowiada mi o tych… koniach. – Kątem oka Cas widział, że Dean znów robi tę samą przestraszoną minę.

- Kucykach! – zawołał chłopiec.

- Właśnie, Dean. Kucykach – poparł Cas z powagą i spojrzał na niego z fałszywym oburzeniem.

- Spadaj. – Dean zaśmiał się i pochylił w jego stronę z wyciągniętą ręką, a potem trzepnął go po głowie.

Cas postanowił go zignorować i wrócił do pracy.

- W każdym razie, jak już mówiłem – ciągnął Dean po chwili – Heather nie ogląda kucyków. Samochodów też chyba nie.

- Może po prostu o tym nie wiesz.

- Przecież nie ukrywałaby tego, nie przede mną! – Dean złapał się za serce.

- Może boi się twojej reakcji – zażartował Cas.

- I dobrze. Jak się dowiem, że ogląda kucyki, zamknę ją w Impali na godzinę, sam na sam z porządnym AC/DC.

Castiel spojrzał na niego karcąco.

- Dean, to tylko taka moda. Rainbow Dash jest teraz na większości plecaków. I toreb. I koszulek.

- Rain… Co? Gdzie? Nie widzę. – Dean rozejrzał się w około, z uwagą przyglądając się biegającym po wesołym miasteczku dzieciom.

- Zwłaszcza w szkole.

- W jakiej szkole, Cas?

Castiel wypłukał pędzel i zanurzył go w żółtej farbie.

- W mojej szkole.

Dean znów przechylił się mocno w jego stronę.

- Masz własną szkołę? Czego ja się tutaj dowiaduję?

- To nie jest moja szkoła, Dean, ja w niej tylko uczę – powiedział Cas, ignorując jego gorący wzrok wywiercający mu dziurę w karku.

- No coś ty? Jesteś nauczycielem? – zainteresował się Dean.

- Nie myślałeś chyba, że całe życie spędzam tutaj. – Cas rzucił mu spojrzenie przez ramię.

- A. No tak. W sumie to ma sens – stwierdził Dean z zamyśleniem. – Nadajesz się na profesorka, Cas.

Castiel zaśmiał się pod nosem.

- Nie jestem profesorem, Dean. Ale dziękuję. Mimo że nie wiem, skąd czerpiesz wiedzę na ten temat.

- No tak po prostu… Wiesz. Sposób, w jaki obchodzisz się z dziećmi, i w ogóle… Wiesz.

Cas zakończył rysunek, odłożył pędzel i podał chłopcu lusterko, a potem obrócił się w stronę Deana, który uważnie studiował drewno, z którego zbudowana była budka.

- Ty też dobrze sobie radzisz – powiedział z uśmiechem, myśląc o sposobie, w jaki Dean zawsze rozmawiał ze swoją bratanicą.

- A tam. Nie to co ty – wymamrotał Dean i Cas miał ochotę przesunąć pędzlem po jego zaczerwienionych policzkach.

Zamiast tego popatrzył na chłopca.

- Wszystko się zgadza? – zapytał. Dziecko pokiwało gorliwie głową i wręczyło mu zapłatę, a potem wybiegło z budki, udając samochód i podskakując.

Cas zajął się czyszczeniem pędzla i odkładaniem farbek na miejsce, zastanawiając się, o czym myśli Dean. Kiedy zerknął na niego przelotnie, Dean obserwował jeżdżące na pobliskiej karuzeli dzieci, a chylące się ku zachodowi słońce ozłacało jego przystojną twarz. Cas westchnął cicho.

- A ty co robisz w życiu? – zapytał w końcu, żeby przerwać milczenie. Bał się, że w końcu Dean znudzi się jego towarzystwem i zostawi go tutaj samego.

- Ja? Heh, nic ciekawego, tak właściwie. – Dean potarł kark dłonią. – Studiuję.

- Naprawdę? – Castiel wstał i oparł się o ladę po drugiej stronie Deana, choć w bezpiecznej odległości od niego. – Co studiujesz? Jeśli mogę spytać.

- Uuuhg. Zarządzanie. Ale to tylko tak, to nieważne.

- Oczywiście, że ważne. – Cas posłał mu przyjazny uśmiech. – I jak ci się podobają zajęcia?

- Nawet niezłe – odparł Dean, spoglądając na niego tylko trochę nieśmiało. – Dużo liczenia. Ale na razie daję radę.

- A co planujesz potem? – zapytał Castiel.

- O, stary, nie mam pojęcia. Chciałem… Hm, myślałem o tym, żeby może założyć jakąś własną firmę? Sam nie wiem. Zawsze chciałem mieć własną księgarnię.

Cas uśmiechnął się.

- To dobry pomysł – powiedział.

- Taaa, pół życia spędziłem pracując w garażu ojca, ale w końcu stwierdziłem, że to nie ma sensu… – Dean urwał i zagapił się na Castiela.

- Co się stało? – zmieszał się Cas. – Mam… Mam coś na twarzy?

- Hehe, właściwie to tak. I dlatego właśnie nie rozumiem, czemu to mnie biorą za artystę – zaśmiał się Dean i wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę. Cas zamarł, wbijając wzrok w Deana. – Masz tutaj trochę… farbki…

Dean przesunął kciukiem po jego szczęce i Cas poczuł gorąco wpływające na jego policzki.

- O kurde. Wybacz, rozmazałem to jeszcze bardziej. – Dean cofnął rękę, wciąż gapiąc się na niego z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Wcale nie wyglądał, jakby mu było przykro.

Cas wymamrotał pod nosem szybkie „nic się nie stało" i zanurkował pod ladę w poszukiwaniu chusteczek, korzystając z okazji, by ukryć rumieniec. Wciąż czuł ciepło kciuka Deana na swojej skórze.

Kiedy wychylił się spod lady, Dean spoglądał na zmierzającą ku nim dziewczynkę.

- Oho, nadchodzi klientka. Zostawię cię na chwilę sam na sam z nią i Dashboard Rainbow, czy jak to się tam nazywa, muszę się odlać. – Po czym puścił mu oczko i odszedł w stronę przenośnej toalety znajdującej się na tyłach miasteczka.

- Rainbow Dash – poprawił go Cas słabym głosem, wiodąc wzrokiem za jego zgrabnymi pośladkami, opiętymi jasnym materiałem dżinsów.

Dziewczynka, którą Dean wziął za jego następną klientkę, minęła jego budkę bez większego zainteresowania. Cas schował twarz w dłoniach, wzdychając ciężko.

Jednak nie dane mu było pozadręczać się w spokoju, bo nagle tuż obok rozległ się mocno oburzony głos:

- Castiel Novak, to niedopuszczalne! Tutaj są dzieci! Jak ty się zachowujesz?

Cas spojrzał przez palce na stojącego przed budką Gabriela.

- O czym ty mówisz – wymamrotał.

Gabriel pochylił się w jego stronę i powiedział konspiracyjnym szeptem:

- Nie można tak bezczelnie flirtować w miejscu publicznym!

Castiel opadł na krzesełko, posyłając mężczyźnie obojętne spojrzenie.

- Ja nie umiem flirtować – oznajmił sucho.

- Ty może nie, ale Dean wręcz przeciwnie. – Gabriel wyszczerzył żeby w uśmiechu. – A jak się zejdziecie we dwóch… Fiu fiu! Aż wióry lecą. Niedługo nic nie zostanie z tej twojej budy.

- Daj mi spokój, Gabriel, proszę cię.

- Ależ ja nic nie robię! Ja tak tylko mówię. Gdzie jest nasza mała trzpiotka, tak w ogóle? Nie widziałem jej dzisiaj. Widziałem tylko pana W. wypinającego swój słodki tyłeczek.

- Idź sobie. Natychmiast.

- No chyba nie zaprzeczysz, co? – Gabriel pochylił się w jego stronę. – Wiem, że nie zaprzeczysz. Sam też się mu przyglądałeś.

Castiel westchnął i pokręcił ze zrezygnowaniem głową.

- Heather pojechała dzisiaj na wycieczkę z rodzicami. Dean przyszedł tylko, żeby pożyczyć mi książkę, którą mi obiecał – wyjaśnił.

- Taa, i został na cały dzień. – Gabriel mrugnął do niego.

Temu Castiel nie mógł zaprzeczyć.

- Tak w ogóle nie wiedziałem, że jesteście już tak bardzo… zaprzyjaźnieni, że nawet pożyczacie sobie nawzajem książki – zagadnął Gabriel.

- Nie wiedziałem, że jest jakiś poziom w przyjaźni, który trzeba osiągnąć, by móc sobie pożyczać książki – stwierdził Cas ironicznie. – Gdybym to wiedział, nigdy nie pożyczyłbym ci żadnego z moich filmów.

- Ach! Ranisz moje uczucia!

- Ty nie masz uczuć.

- Każdy ma jakieś uczucia!

- Jakie uczucia? – zapytał Dean, przystając obok nich.

Obaj popatrzyli na niego, a potem na dwa duże kubki lemoniady, które trzymał w rękach. Dean również na nie zerknął.

- O. Tak. Kupiłem nam coś do picia – powiedział Dean, uśmiechając się do Casa. – Ja stawiam, jak coś.

- Okeeeeej, to ja może zostawię was samych… - stwierdził Gabriel, zasalutował i zniknął im z oczu.

Dean przekrzywił głowę, spoglądając na Castiela ze zdziwieniem.

- A temu o co chodziło? – zapytał i postawił oba kubki na ladzie. Jeden z nich popchnął w stronę Casa. – Mam nadzieję, że jest dobra, bo wydałem na nią majątek.

Castiel przyciągnął do siebie zimny kubek i upił łyk.

- Zwrócę ci pieniądze, Dean – zaoferował.

- Zapomnij. – Dean machnął ręką i wypił od razu jedną trzecią napoju. – Mmm. Nawet niezła – powiedział i otarł usta wierzchem dłoni.

Przez chwilę pili w milczeniu, przyglądając się spacerującym po wesołym miasteczku ludziom, a potem Dean oderwał się od lady i wszedł do wnętrza budki, stając ramię w ramię z Casem.

- Stąd jest lepszy widok – wyjaśnił, zauważając pytające spojrzenie Castiela.

- Ach. – Cas dał sobie tylko kilka sekund na przyglądanie się uwydatnionym przez letnie słońce piegom na twarzy Deana, a potem wypił resztkę swojej lemoniady.

Dean nie usiedział długo w bezczynności: sięgnął pod ladę i wyjął farbki i pędzel, przyglądając im się, jakby widział je po raz pierwszy w życiu.

- Wtedy, jak mi namalowałeś tego smoka, musiałem iść spać z resztkami zielonej farby na twarzy – powiedział ze śmiechem. – Bo nie miałem w domu niczego do zmywania, a z wodą nie zeszło. – Dean otworzył niebieską farbę i zamoczył w niej pędzelek.

- Czasem pomaga też zwykły krem – poradził Cas, przyglądając mu się.

Dean zmarszczył nos.

- Nie wiem nawet, czy mam w domu zwykły krem – stwierdził z zaskoczeniem.

Castiel zaśmiał się, na co Dean szturchnął go ramieniem. A potem wyciągnął pędzel i namalował mu na dłoni podłużny niebieski ślad.

- Co… - Cas posłał mu karcące spojrzenie. – Dean.

- Mam nadzieję, że ty masz w domu krem – odparł Dean z szerokim uśmiechem, dodając jeszcze jedną linię.

- Mam go nawet tutaj – oświadczył Cas i sięgnął po torbę.

Nagle przed budką stanęła niska ciemnowłosa dziewczynka i spytała, zadzierając głowę:

- Namaluje mi pan Hello Kitty?

Cas zerknął na gapiącego się na nią Deana i parsknął śmiechem.

- Ja nie… - zaczął Dean, ale Castiel machnął w jego stronę swoją ubrudzoną ręką.

- Jestem chwilowo zajęty, jak widzisz. A to ty trzymasz w dłoni pędzel. Teraz ty jesteś artystą.

- Co? Nie, Cas, nie ma mowy – zaczął się wypierać Dean.

- No ale dziewczynka chce Hello Kitty. – Cas popatrzył na niego, robiąc smutną minę.

- A-ale ja nawet nie wiem, co to jest – zająknął się Dean, zerkając na wpatrujące się w niego dziecko.

- Daj mi pięć sekund – powiedział Castiel i czystą dłonią wyjął z kieszeni telefon, po czym szybko wyszukał w sieci prawidłowy obrazek. – Proszę bardzo. To bardzo proste, po prostu maluj to, co widzisz.

- Maluj to, co widzisz – przedrzeźnił go Dean, ale odebrał od niego telefon i zaprosił dziewczynkę do budki. – No dobra. Ale jak mi nie wyjdzie, to żeby nie było, że nie ostrzegałem.

- Dasz radę. – Cas poklepał go po ramieniu i uśmiechnął się przekornie.

- No dobra, księżniczko, klapnij sobie tutaj – zaczął Dean, podsuwając dziewczynce krzesełko. – Mam ci namalować coś takiego? – spytał, pokazując małej telefon.

Castiel uśmiechnął się pod nosem i przez chwilę zajmował się zmywaniem śladów na dłoni i słuchaniem rozmowy powadzonej przez Deana i dziewczynkę. Mała opowiadała mu właśnie o bajce, którą ostatnio oglądała.

- Cas – zawołał nagle Dean. – Cas, telefon zgasł i nie da się go włączyć…

Castiel obrócił się w jego stronę i ujrzał Deana, pukającego palcem w ekran. Parsknął śmiechem, na co Dean podniósł na niego urażony wzrok. Cas starał się na zagapić w jego zielone oczy.

- Tutaj. – Pochylił się w jego stronę, naciskając przycisk z boku telefonu. Uszy Deana zaczerwieniły się lekko, kiedy ekran zaświecił na nowo, a Cas miał ochotę przycisnąć usta do policzka Deana.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza; Dean zdawał się być zbyt skupiony na pracy, by rozmawiać, a Cas nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Zamrugał, kiedy Dean rzucił nagle „cholera" i odsunął się od dziecka.

- Ugh, Cas, i co teraz? Kolory mi się zlały. – Dean popatrzył na niego z żałosną miną.

- To nic, zaraz to naprawimy. – Zanim zdążył pomyśleć, co robi, Cas podszedł do Deana i chwycił pędzel, który ten wciąż trzymał w ręce, w konsekwencji zakrywając jego dłoń swoją. Cas czuł spojrzenie Deana, wbijające się w profil jego twarzy, ale udało mu się opanować na tyle, by kilkoma ruchami poprawić rysunek na twarzy dziewczynki. Równocześnie starał się tłumaczyć mu, co zrobić, by zapobiec zlewaniu się kolorów, ale Dean i tak wyraźnie go nie słuchał.

Po chwili Cas cofnął dłoń i odsunął się.

- Gotowe – wykrztusił.

Dziewczynka wręczyła Deanowi zwinięty banknot i odbiegła. Dean wstał, odkładając pędzel do kubka z wodą.

- Okej. To było… ciekawe.

Cas nie miał pojęcia, czy Dean mówi o samym malowaniu twarzy, czy może o jego pomocy. I chyba nie miał ochoty się tego dowiadywać.

- A, to twoje – dodał Dean i wcisnął mu do ręki pieniądze.

- Co? Nie, Dean, ty to zarobiłeś. – Castiel wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę, ale Dean cofnął się o krok i schował ręce za plecy.

- Ale ty pomogłeś – stwierdził z cieniem uśmiechu na ustach.

- Nieważne. – Castiel nie mógł się powstrzymać i odwzajemnił uśmiech. – Ty wykonałeś większość pracy. I wyszło ci naprawdę dobrze.

- Tak tylko mówisz – zaśmiał się Dean, ale wyciągnął dłoń i przyjął pieniądze. Ich dłonie zetknęły się na moment, a Cas nie był w stanie spojrzeć mężczyźnie w oczy.

Reszta popołudnia upłynęła szybko – Castiel pomalował twarz jeszcze jednemu dziecku, a potem nagle z nieba spadły pierwsze krople wieczornego deszczu i goście rozeszli się do domów. Po kilku minutach miasteczko praktycznie świeciło pustkami i pracownicy również zaczęli się zwijać. Słońce i tak praktycznie już zaszło, więc dzień mógł równie dobrze zostać uznany za skończony.

- Kurde, ale leje – powiedział Dean, wychylając głowę z budki i natychmiast chowając ją z powrotem, podczas gdy Castiel chował swoje rzeczy do torby. – Nie masz parasola, co nie?

- Niestety – mruknął Cas, zastanawiając się, jak bardzo będzie przemoczony, kiedy już dotrze do domu.

- No nic, jakoś dobiegniemy do samochodu.

- My? – Castiel popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem.

- Chyba nie myślałeś, że każę ci iść pieszo. – Dean klepnął go lekko po ramieniu. – Nie mieszkasz chyba aż tak daleko, podwiozę cię.

Cas skinął głową i zarzucił torbę na ramię, a potem obaj ruszyli biegiem w stronę parkingu. Deszcz pachniał latem i był przyjemnie orzeźwiający, ale to nie znaczyło, ale Castielowi podobał się sposób, w jaki woda skapywała mu do oczu.

Kiedy byli już w samochodzie, Dean przetarł twarz dłonią i przeczesał włosy palcami. W nagrzanym wnętrzu samochodu zapach deszczu był jeszcze bardziej intensywny i Cas przez chwilę nie mógł oderwać oczu od lśniącej skóry na szyi mężczyzny. Miał ochotę sprawdzić, jak smakowałaby na jego języku i czy byłaby tak samo zimna jak jego własna.

- Ugh. Ładnie się rozlało – stwierdził Dean, a Cas mruknął coś niezrozumiale, odrywając od niego wzrok i koncentrując się na przedniej szybie. – Okej, to gdzie mam cię zawieść?

Droga minęła o wiele za szybko, ale Castiel i tak zdążył się całkowicie wyłączyć, skupiony tylko na roznoszącym się w powietrzu zapachu i cichym głosie Deana, podśpiewującym pod nosem wraz z płynącą w tle piosenką. Cas zacisnął oczy, starając się wyrzucić z głowy wszelkie myśli dotyczące skóry Deana, dotyku jego kciuka, jego dłoni, jego spojrzeniu i ciepłym oddechu, kiedy Cas pochylał się nad nim i pomagał mu malować.

Kiedy Dean zatrzymał się pod jego domem, Cas odetchnął głęboko, podziękował i błyskawicznie wypadł z samochodu, wbiegając na schody prowadzące do drzwi jego domu. Gdyby przebywał w towarzystwie Deana chociaż minutę dłużej, zrobiłby coś bardzo, ale to bardzo głupiego.

- Hej, Cas! – rozległo się za jego plecami, kiedy Castiel wsuwał klucz do zamka. – Stary, co to miało być? Tak się dziękuje za ratunek przed ulewą i zapobiegnięcie zapaleniu płuc? – Cas usłyszał jego kroki, kiedy wspinał się po schodach za nim i zaklął w myślach.

- Yhm, wybacz, przypomniałem sobie, że trochę się spieszę – wymamrotał, nie spoglądając na Deana, który stanął tuż obok niego.

- Tak nagle? Co, Cas, jesteś z kimś umówiony czy co? – zaśmiał się Dean.

- Nie, nie jestem – mruknął Castiel i nagle poczuł, że Dean opiera dłoń na jego ramieniu.

- To dobrze. Noc jeszcze młoda, myślałem, że może zaprosisz mnie do środka na jakieś piwo czy coś – mówił wciąż Dean, a Cas zaczął mieć problemy z normalnym oddychaniem.

W końcu zmusił się, żeby na niego popatrzeć. Co wcale mu nie pomogło: Dean stał oparty ramieniem o jego drzwi, z nonszalanckim uśmiechem na ustach, przemoczoną koszulką, opinającą jego ramiona i pierś, zmierzwionymi włosami i mokrą skórą. Przez moment patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy, a potem Cas upuścił klucze, zbliżył się do Deana i pocałował go.

Wszystko wokół ucichło na kilka sekund, a jedynym, co Castiel był w stanie słyszeć, było jego własne serce tłukące mu się w piersi. Dean zamarł całkowicie, wpatrując się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, i po chwili Cas odsunął się o krok, przerywając pocałunek.

- Ja… muszę lecieć – wydusił z siebie Dean po, jak się Castielowi wydawało, wieczności gapienia się na siebie, a potem odwrócił się na pięcie, praktycznie zleciał ze schodów i wsiadł do samochodu. Cas nie zdążył nawet schylić się i podnieść kluczy z ziemi, a Impali już nie było.

Co on najlepszego narobił.

###

Dziękuję za wszelkie reviews & favs :) Ciąg dalszy oczywiście nastąpi (mam nadzieję, że wkrótce). Lekko spóźnione życzenia z okazji Dnia Dziecka dla wszystkich czytających!


	4. You Must Forget

Sobotni poranek zastał Castiela w łóżku. Miał weekend wolny od pracy i postanowił wykorzystać to jak najlepiej, zaczynając od możliwości nadrobienia snu. Po zjedzonym niespiesznie śniadaniu Cas usiadł na balkonie z książką pożyczoną od Deana. Udało mu się czytać bez przeszkód przez kilkanaście minut, a potem jego myśli bezwiednie popłynęły w stronę zeszłego tygodnia i ostatniego spotkania z Deanem.

Castiel naprawdę nie był zaskoczony, kiedy Dean nie pojawił się na wesołym miasteczku dzień po ich feralnym pożegnaniu. Nie było go też następnego dnia ani w przeciągu całego następnego tygodnia. Cas miał jego numer telefonu, znał nawet jego adres, ale fakt, że Dean nie dawał znaku życia był dla niego wystarczającym dowodem na to, że jego telefon lub odwiedziny nie byłyby mile widziane.

Pierwszego dnia czuł się tak źle, że zauważył to nawet Gabriel i przestał wypytywać go o Deana. Z każdym następnym dniem nastrój Casa przechodził tak drastyczne wahania, że prawdopodobnie powinien dla bezpieczeństwa wziąć urlop i przesiedzieć ten okres w domu. Na zmianę dopadało go głębokie przygnębienie i złość na Deana, który najpierw wyraźnie z nim flirtował i dał odrobinę nadziei, a potem stchórzył i nawet nie dał mu szansy się wytłumaczyć.

Częściej jednak czuł smutek, że tak się to wszystko skończyło. Cas wiele by dał za to, by móc cofnąć się w czasie do momentu, w którym Dean stał pod jego drzwiami i pytał, czy może wejść do środka. Castiel powinien wtedy szybko się od tego wymigać, pożegnać go i wrócić do domu w samotności. Może następnego dnia miałby szansę znów spotkać go w pracy, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Rozmyślania przerwał mu nagle dźwięk telefonu, rozlegający się gdzieś wewnątrz domu. Castiel zamknął książkę i wrócił do środka.

Nie znał numeru, który wyświetlił się na ekranie, lecz mimo to odebrał telefon.

- Haaalo? Cas!

Castiel nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, który wpłynął mu na usta.

- Witaj, Heather.

- Cześć! – powiedziała radośnie Heather. – Zapraszam cię na moje przyjęcie urodzinowe, które odbędzie się jutro w szesnastej u mnie w domu – wyrecytowała na jednym oddechu dziewczynka i Cas znów mimowolnie się uśmiechnął.

- Dziękuję ci bardzo za zaproszenie, Heather – powiedział. A potem nagle dotarło do niego, co to mogło oznaczać i mina mu zrzedła. – Och. Przyjęcie.

- Tak! - zawołała Heather w słuchawce. – Mam już siedem lat! I będę miała taki suuuuper tort…

Przyjęcie urodzinowe w domu Heather oznaczało spotkanie z rodziną Winchester. Nie tylko z rodzicami dziewczynki, ale najprawdopodobniej także z jej ulubionym wujkiem.

Przez kilka chwil Castiel pozwalał Heather opowiadać mu o czymś z entuzjazmem, a potem odchrząknął, szykując się na przekazanie jej złych wieści.

- Heather, ja… Bardzo chciałbym cię odwiedzić, ale…

Dziewczynka nie odezwała się, a Cas poczuł, że coś ściska go za serce. Nie mógł jej odmówić. Nie potrafił. Sam fakt, że został zaproszony, mimo że był praktycznie tylko obcym mężczyzną z wesołego miasteczka, sprawiał, że uśmiech sam wpływał mu na usta. Castiel przełknął i dokończył myśl:

- Nie mam jeszcze dla ciebie prezentu. Czy życzysz sobie czegoś specjalnego? – zapytał, przymykając oczy i wsłuchując się w wesoły szczebiot dziewczynki.

Miał nadzieję, że nie popełniał kolejnego błędu.

###

Dom młodszego z Winchesterów znajdował się na przedmieściach i był na tyle duży, by pomieścić kilkanaście kilkuletnich przyjaciółek Heather. Castiel był w stanie usłyszeć ich głosy już z drugiego końca ulicy, na którym zatrzymała się jego taksówka, a potem, zmierzając w stronę domu, zobaczył dzieci biegające ze śmiechem po ogródku i bawiące się na werandzie. Nie widział wśród nich solenizantki, nie zatrzymał się więc przy płocie, tylko od razu skierował w stronę drzwi wejściowych.

Otworzył mu młody i niezwykle wysoki mężczyzna o nieco przydługich brązowych włosach i miłym spojrzeniu. Castiel uśmiechnął się niezręcznie, unosząc trzymany w rękach prezent.

- Dzień dobry, przyszedłem…

- Castiel, prawda? – zapytał mężczyzna i uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Sam – przedstawił się, wyciągając w jego stronę dłoń. – Jestem tatą Heather. Dużo o tobie słyszałem.

Cas wsadził pudełko z prezentem pod ramię i nieco niezgrabnie uścisnął rękę Sama.

- Ja również – odparł.

- Heather ucieszy się, że przyszedłeś. Powinna być w salonie, wejdź, proszę.

Z bijącym mocno sercem Castiel przeszedł za próg i podążył niepewnie za Samem. W każdej chwili spodziewał się natknąć na Deana, co napawało go wręcz przerażeniem. Nie mógł jednak zdusić w sobie rozczarowania, kiedy po dotarciu do salonu nigdzie nie zauważył starszego z braci.

- Caaaaaas! – krzyknęła Heather, zeskoczyła z kanapy, na której siedziała w otoczeniu koleżanek i podbiegła do niego. – Przyszedłeś!

- Przecież obiecałem, że będę. – Castiel uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie do dziewczynki i schylił się, chcąc podać jej dłoń. Heather jednak miała inne zamiary i bez ostrzeżenia rzuciła mu się na szyję. – Och. Witaj, Heather – wykrztusił Cas. – Wszystkiego najlepszego.

- Dziękuję. – Heather odsunęła się i popatrzyła na niego spod rzęs. – A co mi kupiłeś?

- Heather – upomniał ją ze śmiechem stojący w pobliżu Sam.

- Sama zobacz – powiedział Castiel, przykucając przed dziewczynką i podając jej zapakowane w kolorowy papier pudełko.

Obserwował, jak dziecko rozrywa papier i unosi pokrywkę pudełka i uśmiechnął się szeroko, słysząc jej zachwycony pisk.

- Panda! – krzyknęła Heather, wyciągając prezent.

- To nie jest zwykła panda – podpowiedział Castiel.

Dziewczynka przez chwilę tylko wpatrywała się w pluszowe zwierzątko, aż w końcu podszedł do niej Sam, przyglądając się prezentowi z zainteresowaniem.

- Popatrz, kochanie, to jest plecak – powiedział i wyjął dziecku pandę z rąk, a potem pomógł jej założyć ją na plecy. – Będziesz mogła nosić ją do szkoły.

Heather próbowała popatrzeć na pandę na swoich plecach, potem jednak poddała się i zamiast tego podeszła do Castiela i przytuliła się do jego nogi. Cas niepewnie poklepał ją po głowie.

- Co się mówi, Heather? – zapytał Sam i uśmiechnął się do Casa.

- Dziękuję! – krzyknęła Heather, po czym odbiegła w głąb domu, wołając: - Mamo, popatrz, co dostałam od wujka Casa!

Castiel stał przez chwilę bez ruchu, wpatrując się w miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą stała dziewczynka. Rozmyślania przerwał mu głos Sama.

- Czego się napijesz, Cas?

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie powiedzieć, że tak naprawdę powinien już wracać do domu, ale przyjazne spojrzenie Sama sprawiło, że nie był w stanie tak szybko uciec. Zamiast tego poszedł więc za Samem do kuchni, gdzie poznał Jess, mamę Heather, i wypił razem z nią herbatę, podczas gdy Sam pilnował bawiące się w ogrodzie dzieci. Castiel miał wielką ochotę zapytać o nieobecność Deana, ale obawiał się, że Dean podzielił się z rodziną tym, co się między nimi wydarzyło, dlatego trzymał język za zębami.

Jakiś czas później przyszła również siostra i matka Jess, a także młode małżeństwo z niewiele starszą od Heather córką, którzy mieszkali w sąsiedztwie. Po Deanie jednak wciąż nie było śladu.

Pod wieczór do salonu wniesiono tort w kształcie lalki Barbie, a kiedy Heather zdmuchnęła wszystkie świeczki, zaczęła rozdawać kolorowe czapeczki z papieru, które każdy musiał założyć na głowę. Dostali je nawet dorośli i Cas wahał się przez chwilę, lecz potem Heather wycelowała w niego palec i śpiewnie nakazała mu zrobić, co każe. Castiel uśmiechnął się i założył czapkę na głowę, mocując ją za pomocą cienkiej gumki.

Dorośli i dzieci znów zajęli się sobą i Cas spędził kilkanaście minut, bez słowa przysłuchując się rozmowie toczącej się pomiędzy członkami rodziny Heather. Potem jednak dziewczynka podbiegła do niego, złapała za rękę i wyciągnęła za sobą do ogrodu, gdzie usiedli razem na ławce, a Heather zaczęła pokazywać mu wszystkie prezenty, jakie dostała.

- Nie dostałam jeszcze nic od wujka Deana – powiedziała nagle ze smutkiem i Castiel otrząsnął się z zamyślenia. – Ale to dlatego, że on nie mógł dzisiaj przyjść. Dean chodzi do szkoły tak jak ja, wiesz?

Cas pokiwał głową, mimo że w myślach zaczął zastanawiać się, czy to nie on sam był powodem, dla którego Dean postanowił opuścić urodziny bratanicy. Może dowiedział się, że Castiel też został zaproszony i postawił wykręcić się jakoś od przyjęcia…

Nie. Nie mógł myśleć o tym w ten sposób; Cas na pewno nie miał na niego aż takiego wpływu, by z jego powodu Dean miał opuszczać tak ważny dla Heather dzień.

Dziewczynka opowiadała mu o czymś jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem pobiegła bawić się z koleżankami, Cas wrócił więc do środka. Kilka minut spędził na próbach wkręcenia się do rozmowy dorosłych, potem jednak poddał się i udał do łazienki. Planował już pożegnanie się ze wszystkimi i powrót do domu. I tak zabawił tutaj wystarczająco długo.

Kiedy jednak wyszedł z łazienki na korytarz, zamarł, słysząc przy drzwiach znajomy głos.

Dean.

Dean tu był i właśnie witał się z Samem. Castiel nie widział go, nie mógł jednak pomylić tego głosu z żadnym innym.

Zanim zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, kroki zbliżyły się w jego stronę. Cas stał na środku korytarza, dokładnie pomiędzy drzwiami wejściowymi a salonem. Nie miał żadnej szansy na wymknięcie się, dlatego został w miejscu, wpatrując się z przerażeniem w zbliżających się mężczyzn.

Sam już go zauważył, Dean jednak wciąż mówił coś do brata i nie patrzył w jego stronę. Całe ciało Castiela krzyczało, nakazując mu ucieczkę, ale wtedy Dean popatrzył wprost na niego i słowa zamarły mu na ustach.

Sam rzucił coś o tym, że będzie w salonie i wyminął ich, uśmiechając się do Casa znacząco. A potem zniknął, zostawiających ich samych na korytarzu.

- Witaj, Dean – odezwał się Castiel nieco zachrypniętym głosem, kiedy po minucie wpatrywania się w siebie Dean wciąż nie powiedział ani słowa.

- Cas – wykrztusił Dean. – To znaczy. Siema, Cas. Nie wiedziałem… Nie wiedziałem, że tu jesteś.

Dean postąpił w jego stronę kilka kroków, żeby nie musieli do siebie krzyczeć przez cały korytarz, a serce Castiela zatrzepotało w piersi.

- Heather nalegała, żebym ją odwiedził – wyjaśnił pospiesznie. Nie chciał, żeby Dean pomyślał, że go prześladuje. – Nie mogłem jej odmówić.

- Ach, tak. – Dean wciąż brzmiał, jakby był w szoku, ale mimo wszystko uśmiechnął się lekko. – Cała ona.

- Tak – potwierdził Cas. Obejrzał się za siebie w stronę salonu, a potem znów popatrzył na stojącego przed nim Deana. – Ale ja właśnie wychodziłem.

Dean uniósł brwi.

- Serio? Nie wyglądasz – powiedział i zaśmiał się pod nosem.

Castiel popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem. Nie przestając się uśmiechać, Dean wskazał na jego głowę.

- Co… - Cas dotknął włosów dłonią i dopiero wtedy uzmysłowił sobie, że wciąż ma na sobie kolorową czapeczkę od Heather. Czując, że czerwieni się przeraźliwie, zdjął ją i zwiesił głowę, starając się za wszelką cenę unikać wzroku Deana.

- Daj spokój, Cas – zaczął przyjaźnie Dean i Castiel poczuł przyjemny ucisk w żołądku. Wciąż jednak nie podniósł głowy. – Sto lat się nie widzieliśmy, nic się nie stanie, jak zostaniesz jeszcze trochę. Heather też na pewno się ucieszy.

Castielowi cisnęły się na usta słowa, że to nie on unikał Deana przez wszystkie te dni, powstrzymał się jednak przed wypowiedzeniem ich i zerknął na Deana. Ten posłał mu tylko trochę niepewny uśmiech i wskazał ręką w stronę wejścia do salonu.

Cas chyba nigdy nie widział tak szczęśliwego dziecka, jakim była Heather, kiedy ujrzała Deana. Nawet zestaw księżniczki, wraz z płaszczykiem, berłem i błyszczącym diamentowym diademem, który od niego dostała, nie był w stanie sprawić jej tak dużej radości.

Dean dostał podwójny kawałek tortu i usiadł na kanapie obok Castiela, z Heather siedzącą mu na kolanach i opowiadającą z zapałem o nowej zabawie, którą wymyśliła. Reszta dorosłych wciąż była głównie zajęta sobą i rozmawiała o rzeczach, o których Castiel nie mógł mieć pojęcia, lecz teraz, z Deanem u jego boku, nie przejmował się tym aż tak bardzo. Mimo że Dean również nie zwracał na niego większej uwagi, zajadając ciasto i przekomarzając się z bratanicą.

- A gdzie masz koronę, księżniczko? – zapytał Dean, mierzwiąc jej włosy.

Heather zeskoczyła z jego kolan i pobiegła po prezent.

- Diadem – odezwał się Castiel.

Dean popatrzył na niego z roztargnieniem.

- Hm?

- To diadem, nie korona, jeśli dobrze widziałem – wyjaśnił Cas i znów poczuł, że oblewa się lekkim rumieńcem. – Jeśli Heather jest księżniczką…

- Cas, ty dziwaku – zaśmiał się Dean i szturchnął go łokciem.

Heather wróciła zanim Castiel zdążył mu na to w jakikolwiek sposób odpowiedzieć, po czym znów wdrapała się do Deana na kolana, tym razem z błyszczącym diademem na głowie i berłem ozdobionym plastikową kulą pełną brokatu.

- A od Casa dostałam pandę – pochwaliła się, uderzając Deana berłem w pierś.

- No tak, niczego innego nie mogłem się po nim spodziewać – powiedział Dean i uśmiechnął się do niego. – A ładną chociaż?

- Pokażę ci – oświadczyła dziewczynka, wcisnęła Deanowi berło do rąk i znów odbiegła.

Dean pokręcił ze śmiechem głową.

- Chryste, ile ona ma w sobie energii. – A potem odwrócił się w stronę Castiela i dźgnął go lekko berłem w ramię. – Co słychać, Cas?

Castiel poczuł rozchodzące się po jego ciele przyjemne ciepło, związane z bliskością Deana, jego uśmiechem i przyjaznym zachowaniem. Może jeszcze nie wszystko było stracone?

- Nic ciekawego – odpowiedział. – A u ciebie?

- Po staremu. Miałem ostatnio trochę więcej pracy na uczelni, nagle wszyscy uparli się, by robić nam jakieś zaliczenia – powiedział, wzdychając. – Ale teraz powinno być już lepiej, dzisiaj pisałem ostatni test.

Castiel bardzo starał się nie robić sobie nadziei, że to przez to Dean przestał odwiedzać go w pracy.

- A jak tam książka? Przeczytałeś ją już? – zapytał Dean.

- Nie – przyznał Cas. – Staram się nią delektować i czytam tylko po kilkanaście stron dziennie.

Dean parsknął śmiechem.

- Mówiłem, dziwak – powiedział i zamachał Castielowi berłem przed twarzą, tak jakby chciał dotknąć nim jego czoła, ale rozmyślił się w ostatniej chwili.

Wróciła Heather z kilkoma pluszakami w ramionach, w tym z plecakiem od Castiela. Zaczęła pokazywać je wszystkie Deanowi, opowiadając ze szczegółami, który był od kogo i jak miał na imię. Dean kiwał głową, przedrzeźniał ją i brał każdą maskotkę do ręki. Wielki różowy słoń dostał w trąbę z jego pięści, na co Heather podniosła krzyk i wyrwała Deanowi słonia z rąk, a pluszowa lalka została usadowiona na kanapie pomiędzy Casem i Deanem. Dean patrzył przez chwilę na czarnego kota, którego trzymał w rękach, a potem posadził go na ramieniu Castiela.

Cas zamrugał, zdezorientowany, i odwrócił głowę, co sprawiło, że zauważył spojrzenie obserwującego ich Sama. Młodszy Winchester uśmiechnął się tajemniczo pod nosem i bez słowa odwrócił wzrok.

Kiedy w końcu dzieciaki zaczęły robić się senne, Sam zajął się odwożeniem ich do domów. Heather siedziała teraz na kolanach matki, z głową opartą na jej piersi i przymkniętymi oczami. Reszta dorosłych gości również rozeszła się już do domów, pozostawiając w salonie jedynie Jess, Deana i Castiela. Deanowi udało się wciągnąć Casa w rozmowę z żoną Sama i siedział teraz, zajadając kolejny kawałek szarlotki i przysłuchując się opowieściom Castiela o przygodach w nauczaniu w szkole podstawowej. Jess była niesamowicie przyjacielska i Castiel był teraz o wiele bardziej rozluźniony niż na początku przyjęcia.

Heather zachichotała nagle i Cas popatrzył w jej stronę. Dean pochylał się właśnie i łaskotał ją w gołą stopę łapką kota, który jeszcze do niedawna siedział na ramieniu Castiela.

- Deaaan – wymruczała dziewczynka sennie.

- Hej, kochanie, chyba pora już na ciebie, hm? – spytała Jess, odgarniając córce włosy z czoła. – Pożegnaj się ładnie z gośćmi i idziemy do łóżka.

Heather, noszona przez matkę, rozłożyła ramiona i objęła za szyję Deana, który pocałował ją w czoło i włożył kotka do rąk. Potem dziewczynka wyciągnęła rączki w stronę Castiela.

- Braaanoc – ziewnęła, przytulając się do niego.

Cas pogłaskał ją miękko po głowie i uśmiechnął się. Jess wyszła z salonu, niosąc córkę na rękach i zostawiając Castiela sam na sam z Deanem po raz pierwszy od ich spotkania na korytarzu.

- O rany – westchnął nagle Dean i przeciągnął się. – Nie wiem, jak to się dzieje, ale urodziny dzieciaków zawsze są milion razy bardziej męczące niż normalne imprezy. Ale może to wina tych pieprzonych studiów.

Castiel poczuł nagle przemożną ochotę, by wyjaśnić Deanowi swoje ostatnie zachowanie, a może nawet przeprosić go za nie. Mimo że Dean zdawał się całkowicie ignorować panującą między nimi niezręczną atmosferę, Cas nie był już w stanie dłużej tego wytrzymać.

Właśnie otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, kiedy trzasnęły drzwi wejściowe i do salonu wszedł Sam.

- O, widzę, że impreza skończona – powiedział, zasiadając w fotelu naprzeciwko nich i sięgając po babeczkę.

- Księżniczka udała się do prywatnych komnat – odparł Dean rozleniwionym głosem.

Sam zaśmiał się cicho, a wtedy Castiel odchrząknął.

- Ja… nie chcę wam przeszkadzać, pójdę już – powiedział i wstał z kanapy.

Sam również podniósł się, odkładając niezjedzoną babeczkę na talerz i otrzepując ręce.

- Jasne. Dzięki, że wpadłeś, Castiel. Miło było cię poznać. – Sam uśmiechnął się i podał mu dłoń, którą Castiel bez wahania uścisnął.

- I nawzajem.

- Hej, Cas, ja też będę się już zbierał – odezwał się Dean i również podniósł się z kanapy. – Masz jakiś transport?

Castiel milczał przez kilka sekund, wpatrując się w Deana szeroko otwartymi oczami i zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.

- Nie – powiedział w końcu, czując, że serce zaczyna bić mu nieco szybciej. Dean wiedział, co stało się, kiedy odwoził go ostatnim razem, a jednak nie ociągał się, by zaproponować mu to raz jeszcze.

- Świetnie. W takim razie podrzucę cię. Trzymaj się, Sammy. – Dean poklepał brata po ramieniu. – Pożegnaj ode mnie Jess.

- Dziękuję za wspaniałe przyjęcie – powiedział uprzejmie Castiel.

- Przekażę solenizantce – zaśmiał się Sam.

Dean podkradł ze stołu jeszcze ostatnią babeczkę i już po chwili wyszli z domu i skierowali się w stronę stojącego za ogrodzeniem samochodu. Cas ostatni raz spojrzał za siebie na pogrążony w miękkim świetle lamp ulicznych dom, a potem zajął miejsce na siedzeniu pasażera.

Żaden z nich nie odzywał się przez dłuższy czas i Cas wiercił się, zastanawiając się, jak najlepiej ubrać w słowa to, co chciał powiedzieć. Kiedy zatrzymali się na jakichś światłach, Dean w końcu popatrzył na Castiela.

- Cas – powiedział tylko.

Castiel przełknął, bojąc się na niego spojrzeć.

- Tak, Dean? – spytał nerwowo.

- Widzę, że chcesz coś powiedzieć. Wal śmiało.

Castiel omal nie parsknął gorzkim śmiechem. Dean albo nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co go dręczyło, albo był bardzo dobry w udawaniu, że nic się nie stało.

Castiel nie miał takich umiejętności.

- Chciałem… wyjaśnić. I przeprosić – wykrztusił w końcu, wciąż nie patrząc na siedzącego obok mężczyznę.

- Och – mruknął Dean, ale nie podjął tematu, i przez kolejne kilka minut znów jechali w całkowitej ciszy, nie zakłócanej nawet żadną muzyką.

Castiel wpatrywał się w boczną szybę, oddychając głęboko i starając nieco się uspokoić. Widział w oknie swoje odbicie, jako że na zewnątrz było już całkowicie ciemno i tylko okazjonalne lampy uliczne rozświetlały wnętrze samochodu.

- Dean, ja… Nie powinienem był… Nie chciałem… - jąkał się Cas, lecz nawet po kilku próbach nie był w stanie wykrztusić z siebie tych kilku prostych słów. Najgorszy był fakt, że Castiel wcale nie wierzył w to, co mówi. Nieprawdą było, że nie chciał. Nieprawdą było, że było mu przykro. Nie żałował tego, że pocałował Deana; żałował tylko, że pocałunek ten wszystko zniszczył i najprawdopodobniej zaprzepaścił ich szanse na dalszą przyjaźń.

Dean zaparkował pod jego domem zanim Castiel był w stanie się wysłowić. Cas obawiał się, że zaraz zostanie wyrzucony z samochodu i że nie zobaczą się już nigdy więcej, ale wtedy Dean zgasił silnik i pochylił się w jego stronę.

Castiel nie był w stanie nawet drgnąć, kiedy usta Deana dotknęły jego ust. Tak jak Dean ostatnio, teraz to on siedział w bezruchu, z szeroko otwartymi oczami i dłońmi zaciśniętymi w pięści na kolanach. Zanim zdążył zorientować się w sytuacji i zareagować na pocałunek, Dean odsunął się i odwrócił głowę.

- To ja powinienem przeprosić, Cas – wymamrotał Dean cicho i Castiel ledwo mógł go usłyszeć, tak głośno szumiało mu w uszach. – Dlatego przepraszam. Zrozumiem, jeśli zmieniłeś zdanie. Zachowałem się jak debil, ale po prostu byłem zaskoczony, no i… trochę… mnie to przerosło…

- Dean.

- Ale dużo o tym myślałem, to znaczy o nas, myślałem o nas, i o tobie, no i…

- Byłem pewny, że mnie nienawidzisz – szepnął Castiel, wpatrując się w tył głowy Deana.

Ten wreszcie na niego popatrzył.

- Co? Nie, Cas. Wręcz przeciwnie.

Castiel patrzył na niego przez chwilę, a potem uniósł dłoń i dotknął swoich ust, na których wciąż czuł cień dotyku warg Deana. Nie mógł być pewny, gdyż w samochodzie było ciemno, ale wydawało mu się, że policzki Deana zaczerwieniły się lekko.

- Mam wrażenie, że wszystko spieprzyliśmy – stwierdził Dean, śmiejąc się ze zdenerwowaniem i pocierając dłonią kark. – Zabraliśmy się za to od złej strony.

Cas przechylił głowę, patrząc na Deana z zainteresowaniem.

- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał.

- Mam na myśli… - Dean posłał Castielowi czarujący uśmiech. – Co robisz jutro wieczorem?

###

Planowałam zakończyć na tej części, ale Dean i Cas mają chyba inne plany. Poza tym nie mogłabym się powstrzymać przed napisaniem jeszcze jednego rozdziału :)


	5. Can't Hold It Back Anymore

Castiel od lat nie był na randce.

Właściwie w całym swoim życiu nie był na zbyt wielu randkach, ale starał się o tym nie myśleć, biorąc odświeżający prysznic i spędzając kilkanaście minut na wyborze odpowiedniego stroju. Z jego doświadczenia wynikało, że randki były zawsze niesamowicie oficjalne i nie zawsze tak przyjemne, jak mogła to sugerować nazwa. Gdyby nie fakt, że wciąż miał przed oczami uśmiech Deana, kiedy proponował mu spotkanie, Cas byłby pewnie kłębkiem nerwów.

Dźwięk telefonu rozległ się w momencie, gdy Castiel rozwiązywał krawat. Z ciężkim westchnieniem odrzucił go na łóżko, na którym leżały już dwie białe koszule, para dżinsów i marynarka, i sięgnął po telefon.

- Tak? – spytał, przeglądając ubrania w szafie i marszcząc czoło.

- Hej, Cas – odezwał się w słuchawce głos Deana i Castiel natychmiast skoncentrował na nim całą swoją uwagę.

- Dean. Czy coś się stało?

Dean zaśmiał się cicho.

- Człowiek nie może już po prostu zadzwonić, bo od razu myślą, że coś się stało… - Dean urwał nagle i odchrząknął. – Okej. Właściwie to… tak.

Cas nadstawił uszu, a jego palce mocniej zacisnęły się na telefonie.

- Słuchaj, Cas, jest taka sprawa… Ja… - Dean był wyraźnie zmieszany i Castiel nie miał pojęcia, jak zareagować. – Naprawdę nie wierzę, że to robię. Ale nie mam wyboru.

- Dean, wykrztuś to wreszcie – ponaglił go Cas.

Dean nabrał głęboko powietrza.

- Nie mogę się dzisiaj z tobą spotkać – powiedział.

Castiel usiadł ciężko na łóżku.

- Och.

- To nie to co myślisz! Ja naprawdę, naprawdę nie chcę tego robić. Ale muszę. I przepraszam, że dzwonię dopiero teraz… - zaczął się tłumaczyć Dean.

- Oczywiście. Nie ma sprawy, Dean, nic się nie stało – odpowiedział Cas i wstał, by odwiesić krawat i koszule z powrotem do szafy.

- Nie rozumiesz. To naprawdę nie jest moja decyzja… Okej, może trochę jest…

- Dean. Nie musisz się tłumaczyć. Naprawdę. – Cas nie był w stanie powstrzymać cichego westchnienia, które wydobyło się z jego ust. Jeszcze wczoraj był pewny, że Dean go nienawidzi. Fakt, że okazało się to nieprawdą był w stanie w pewnym stopniu wynagrodzić mu to, że Dean mimo wszystko nie patrzył na niego w ten sam sposób, w jaki Cas patrzył na niego. W pewnym stopniu.

- Muszę się zająć Heather – powiedział Dean, przerywając rozmyślania Castiela. Jego dłoń zawisła w połowie drogi do szafy. – Obiecałem. Całkowicie wyleciało mi to z głowy. Sam i Jess mają dziś rocznicę i… Okej, to wszystko wina Sama, mógł wspomnieć o tym wczoraj, zanim zdążyłem zrobić jakiekolwiek plany, ale jest to pewnie też moja wina, w każdym razie…

Cas nie wytrzymał i zaśmiał się cicho.

- Dean, naprawdę, rozumiem. – Bo teraz już rozumiał. – Nie musisz się tłumaczyć. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz się dobrze bawił z Heather.

- Nie, żebym miał coś przeciwko spędzaniu niedzieli z Heather, ale myślałem, że spędzę ją z tobą – powiedział Dean naburmuszonym głosem i serce Casa zabiło mocniej.

- Może w następny weekend – powiedział łagodnie, rozpinając koszulę, którą aktualnie miał na sobie.

- Taa – mruknął Dean. – Chyba że…

Dłoń Casa zamarła przy trzecim guziku od dołu.

- Masz coś przeciwko wieczorowi z bajkami i lodami?

###

Drzwi otworzył mu Dean z garnuszkiem w dłoni i Castiel nie zdołał powstrzymać uśmiechu.

- Zamknij się – nakazał Dean zamiast powitania. – Robimy budyń – dodał i zamieszał energicznie łyżką.

- Oczywiście – odparł. – A jaki smak?

- Poziomkowy. – Cas zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem i Dean posłał mu przyjazne spojrzenie. – Fajnie, że zgodziłeś się przyjść.

- Ja również bardzo się cieszę – odpowiedział Castiel łagodnie.

- Naprawdę mi przykro, że…

- Nie, Dean, nie ma…

- Cas! – W drzwiach pojawiła się najpierw głowa Heather, a potem dziewczynka przepchnęła się przed Deana i wyciągnęła ramiona w stronę Castiela. Ten uśmiechnął się, przykucnął i pozwolił jej się przytulić. – Robimy budyń! – pochwaliła się dziewczynka, kiedy Cas pogłaskał ją po głowie i odsunął się.

- Słyszałem – powiedział i sięgnął po swoją torbę. – A ja mam coś dla ciebie.

Kiedy wręczył jej pudełko z filmem DVD, Heather pisnęła radośnie.

- Kraina Lodu! - wykrzyknęła, podskakując.

- Słyszałem, że twój wujek nie ma żadnych bajek, więc przyniosłem swoją. – Wyprostował się, patrząc, jak dziecko macha filmem w stronę Deana, a potem wbiega do domu. – Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze tego nie widziała.

- Sądząc po jej reakcji i tak nie miałaby nic przeciwko – zaśmiał się Dean, a potem uderzył się dłonią w czoło i cofnął o krok, otwierając szerzej drzwi. Cas zauważył, że jego policzki pokrywają się bladym rumieńcem. – Chryste, Cas, co ze mnie za gospodarz. Wchodź do środka.

Castiel posłał mu lekki uśmiech i skorzystał z zaproszenia, rozglądając się z ciekawością wokół siebie. Dom Deana był niewielki, ale zdawał się dość przestronny i przytulny, idealnie pasujący do zamieszkującego go mężczyzny. Castiel zauważył plakat jakiegoś zespołu wiszący na ścianie w korytarzu, tuż obok małej ramki ze zdjęciem i zegara.

- Rozgość się – powiedział Dean, niepewnym gestem pocierając skórę na karku.

Cas zdjął buty i odstawił torbę na podłogę, a potem podążył za Deanem w głąb mieszkania. Minęli salon, wyposażony w efektowny telewizor i dużą zieloną kanapę, na której zasiadała Heather, a potem weszli do kuchni.

- Byłbyś tak dobry i wyjął mleko z lodówki? – zapytał Dean, odstawiając garnuszek na ladę i otwierając jedną z szafek.

Cas poczuł przyjemny chłód rozchodzący się po jego ciele, otwierając lodówkę i z ciekawością przyglądając się jej zawartości. Na półkach stało kilka słoiczków z przeróżną zawartością, opakowanie sera, a także sześciopak piwa. Cas sięgnął po pojemnik z mlekiem i odwrócił się, by podać je Deanowi.

- Dzięki – powiedział Dean, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku i posyłając mu szeroki uśmiech. Castiel poczuł jak palce Deana prawie niezauważalnie dotknęły jego dłoni, a jego uśmiech zmienił się w nieco bardziej nieśmiały. – Co tam ostatnio porabiałeś, Cas?

Castiel zamknął lodówkę i usiadł na wysokim krześle, które stało przy niewielkiej kuchennej wyspie, obserwując Deana krzątającego się przy kuchence i podgrzewającego mleko.

- Widzieliśmy się zaledwie wczoraj, Dean – powiedział Cas powoli.

- Taa, jakbym mógł zapomnieć. – Dean spojrzał na niego przez ramię, uśmiechając się czarująco i bez patrzenia mieszając łyżką w garnku z mlekiem. – Kiedy wracasz do pracy?

- Jutro – odparł Cas, krzywiąc się tylko trochę. – Na szczęście został już ostatni tydzień wakacji, a potem zaczyna się rok szkolny.

- O, stary, to takie nie fair! – stwierdził Dean z uczuciem. – Czy ty miałeś w ogóle jakieś wakacje?

- Nie przejmuj się mną. – Castiel nie był w stanie powstrzymać uśmiechu, który wpłynął mu na usta, mimo że Dean odwrócony był do niego tyłem. – Mimo wszystko praca na miasteczku wcale nie była taka zła i pozwoliła mi się zrelaksować. No i… nie żałuję czasu, który tam spędziłem – przyznał, opuszczając wzrok na swoje kolana i uśmiechając się pod nosem.

Poczuł na sobie spojrzenie Deana, ale nie poruszył się, nawet – a może zwłaszcza - kiedy Dean zaśmiał się cicho i powiedział:

- Wiesz, ja też nie narzekam, że musiałeś pracować akurat tam.

Zanim Castiel zdążył się odezwać, do kuchni wpadła Heather, pytając o budyń i wyciągając ręce w stronę Casa, który podniósł ją i z uśmiechem usadowił na swoich kolanach.

- Jeszcze chwilę, młoda – powiedział Dean i dotknął czubek jej nosa łyżką. Heather skrzywiła się lekko.

- Ty jesteś młody! – zawołała, odpychając dłoń Deana.

Dean zaśmiał się w głos. Po jakimś czasie budyń był wreszcie gotowy i Dean rozlał go do trzech miseczek; Heather stała obok lady na palcach, zarządzając, ile kto powinien dostać.

- Dla mnie dużo – powiedziała, podskakując. – Ale nie bardzo. Tak… trochę dużo. Dość! Pokaż ile dałeś!

- No już, już, księżniczko – mruknął Dean, dodając ostatnią łyżkę do jednej z misek.

- Nie widzęęę!

Castiel zsunął się z krzesła i podszedł bliżej, po czym schylił się i podniósł dziewczynkę do góry, umożliwiając jej dalsze racjonowanie budyniu.

- Duuuużo dla Casa. – Heather posłała mu szeroki uśmiech i pogładziła rączką po twarzy.

Castiel poczuł, że rumieni się lekko, zwłaszcza zauważając spojrzenie Deana, w którym oprócz wyraźnego rozbawienia kryło się również jakieś miękkie, łagodne uczucie.

- Ale nie za dużo, musi wystarczyć dla Deana – stwierdził Cas poważnym tonem.

- On i tak już za dużo je – wykrzyknęła radośnie Heather i wystawiła mu język.

Dean wydał z siebie zaszokowane westchnienie i odrzucił pusty garnek z łyżką do zlewu.

- Coś ty powiedziała, ty mała diablico? – zapytał groźnym głosem.

Heather zachichotała i schowała twarz na piersi Castiela.

- Tata tak zawsze mówi! Mówi, że będziesz gruby i żeeeaaaaaaaaa! – Dziewczynka zapiszczała donośnie i mocniej zacisnęła palce na koszuli Casa, kiedy Dean dopadł do nich i zaczął ją łaskotać. Heather wiła się w ramionach Castiela, nie mogąc przestać się śmiać, tak samo jak Dean, który z błyszczącymi radośnie oczami porwał bratanicę w swoje ręce i przerzucił ją sobie przez ramię, głową w dół.

- Masz za swoje. Nie dostaniesz dziś żadnego budyniu. – Dean, jedną ręką przytrzymując szarpiącą się dziewczynkę, a do drugiej biorąc jedną z miseczek, skinął głową na Castiela.

- Ale Deaaaaaan!

Cas zabrał dwie pozostałe miski i podążył za nimi do salonu, gdzie Dean posadził Heather na kanapie i usiadł obok, trzymając budyń poza jej zasięgiem.

- Dostaniesz, jeśli odwołasz swoje słowa – oświadczył Dean, kiedy Cas zajął miejsce po drugiej stronie dziewczynki.

- Odwołuję! Odwołuję! Nie jesteś gruby, jesteś najchudziejszy na świecie! – powiedziała Heather z mocą, wyciągając ręce po budyń.

- No. I to rozumiem – odparł z uśmiechem Dean i wręczył małej miskę, a potem podszedł do telewizora i włączył film. Kiedy na ekranie pojawił się obraz, wrócił z powrotem na kanapę, a Cas podał mu jedną z miseczek. Dean uśmiechnął się do niego ponad głową Heather.

Nie minęło nawet pół godziny, kiedy Heather rozśpiewała się na dobre, najwyraźniej znając bajkę na pamięć i kiwając się do rytmu piosenek. Cas nie był w stanie się powstrzymać i również zanucił kilka z nich pod nosem. Nagle poczuł, jak coś dotyka jego ramienia, obrócił więc głowę i popatrzył na Deana, który położył ramię wzdłuż oparcia kanapy, ponad siedzącą niżej dziewczynką.

- Cas, czy ty śpiewasz? – zapytał półszeptem. Jakiś czas temu Heather zażyczyła sobie zgaszenie światła w pokoju, więc teraz jedynym źródłem był ekran telewizora. Zęby Deana zalśniły na niebiesko, kiedy posłał Castielowi rozbawiony uśmiech.

- Szzz – zaśmiał się cicho Cas, potrząsając głową i z uporem śpiewając dalej, mimo że policzki mu pałały i czuł na sobie wzrok mężczyzny. – _Mam tę moc, mam tę moc, z nową zorzą zbudzę się_…

Heather popatrzyła na niego z radością i przyłączyła się, a Cas zauważył, że Dean nie był w stanie przestać się uśmiechać. Kiedy piosenka dobiegła końca i Heather na nowo zaangażowała się w fabułę, palce Deana znów dotknęły jego ramienia, tym razem przesuwając się po nim delikatnie i muskając opuszkami skórę za kołnierzem koszuli Casa.

- Chyba nie chcę wiedzieć, skąd to znasz – wyszeptał Dean. Cas popatrzył na niego, czując ciepło jego skóry na swojej i miliony trzepoczących skrzydełek w żołądku. Dean opierał głowę na wyciągniętym ramieniu, kompletnie ignorując lecącą w tle bajkę i wbijając wzrok w Castiela.

- Uczę w szkole podstawowej – odszepnął Cas. – Widziałem ten film co najmniej pięć razy, a może i więcej. Wszystkie dzieci kochają tę opowieść.

- Mhm – zamruczał Dean. – Chyba nie tylko dzieci ją kochają.

- Nie zaprzeczę – odparł cicho Cas, nie chcąc przeszkadzać Heather w seansie i znów spoglądając w stronę telewizora – że ma ona w sobie coś magicznego.

- Rozumiem. – Dotyk dłoni Deana zniknął nagle i Castiel momentalnie odczuł jego brak. Zanim jednak zdążył zareagować czy choćby spojrzeć na Deana, poczuł jego palce muskające delikatnie jego kark i wsuwające się w jego włosy. Cas miał ochotę zamruczeć z rozkoszą i znaleźć się tak blisko Deana, jak tylko mógł, zamiast tego jednak osunął się nieco na kanapie i przymknął oczy, delektując się tym cudownym dotykiem.

Przez resztę filmu nie zaśpiewał już ani razu, nie bardzo wiedział nawet, co dzieje się na ekranie, zbyt rozproszony opuszkami palców Deana, które z wprawą masowały skórę jego głowy i karku i przeczesywały jego przydługie włosy powolnymi ruchami, raz po raz figlarnie pociągając nieco mocniej. Nie zauważyłby pewnie nawet, że bajka dobiegła końca, gdyby nie fakt, że nagle Dean cofnął rękę.

Cas otworzył powoli oczy, mrugając. Kiedy jego uszu dotarł krótki śmiech Deana, przeniósł na niego wzrok, marszcząc brwi.

- Śpiąca królewna – powiedział cicho Dean drogą wyjaśnienia, kiwając głową w stronę Heather, usytuowanej pomiędzy nimi i pochrapującej cicho, z głową opartą o bok Deana i rozchylonymi ustami.

Cas uśmiechnął się nieco sennie, obserwując jak Dean ostrożnie bierze dziewczynkę na ręce i wstaje.

- Okej, zaraz wracam, zaniosę ją tylko do łóżka – wyszeptał. – A ty nigdzie się stąd nie ruszaj.

Castiel usiadł nieco bardziej prosto i ziewnął.

- I nie zasypiaj – dodał Dean, trącając go lekko stopą w łydkę i mrugając, a potem wyszedł z salonu.

Cas potarł oczy dłonią i zerknął na zegarek, który wisiał na ścianie, w ciemności jednak nie był w stanie zobaczyć, która jest godzina. Przechylił więc głowę do tyłu, na oparcie kanapy, i znów przymknął oczy, uśmiechając się do samego siebie na samą myśl o dotyku Deana.

Nie usłyszał nawet żadnych kroków i wzdrygnął się lekko, kiedy Dean opadł na kanapę tuż obok niego, tak, że ich ciała stykały się praktycznie na całej długości, od nóg aż do ramion. Cas uniósł głowę i popatrzył na Deana, próbując odgonić od siebie senność.

- Sorki – szepnął Dean, wyciągnął dłoń i oparł ją na udzie Castiela. – Nie śpisz?

Pomimo lekkiego omamienia, Castiel poczuł, jak jego serce zaczyna z całych sił obijać się o klatkę piersiową, a krew szumi w uszach.

- Nie widać? – zapytał z zaledwie cieniem ironii w głosie.

Dean zaśmiał się i zmienił nieco pozycję, podciągając jedną nogę pod siebie i obracając się bardziej w stronę Casa. Łokieć położył na oparciu tuż przy jego głowie.

- Nie – odparł rozbawionym głosem, z oczami wpatrzonymi w twarz Castiela. – Wyglądasz, jakbyś miał lada moment odpłynąć. I jesteś prawie tak uroczy jak śpiąca Heather, brakuje ci tylko pluszowej pandy – dodał, posyłając mu zniewalający uśmiech.

Cas poczuł, że robi się czerwony na twarzy, ale nie odwrócił wzroku.

- Po prostu masz zbyt wygodną kanapę – odpowiedział bez przekonania.

- Och? – Spojrzenie Deana przesuwało się powoli po jego twarzy; Cas wstrzymał oddech, kiedy jego wzrok na chwilę zatrzymał się na jego ustach. – Skoro tak twierdzisz – wymruczał i nagle jego dłoń znów dotknęła włosów Castiela.

Tym razem nie był w stanie powtrzymać cichego westchnienia, które wyrwało się z jego ust. Co więcej, pochylił nieco głowę do przodu, dając palcom Deana większy dostęp.

- A ty co, kociak jesteś? – Dean zaśmiał się nisko i Cas poczuł, że przybliża się nieco, z kolanem dotykającym jego uda i palcami wplątanymi w jego włosy. – Brakuje tylko, żebyś zaczął mruczeć.

Castiel uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wydał z siebie ledwo słyszalny niski pomruk, nachylając się bardziej w stronę Deana, który wydał z siebie ciche sapnięcie.

- Och, wow. Żartowałem – wykrztusił i Cas natychmiast przestał, otwierając oczy i ponosząc głowę, by spojrzeć Deanowi w twarz, bojąc się, że posunął się za daleko. Dean jednak patrzył na niego z szeroko otwartymi, śmiejącymi się oczami, a jego dłoń nie przestała dotykać jego włosów. – Cholera, Cas. Nie bądź taki uroczy – oskarżył jakoś tak bez przekonania.

Castiel posłał mu oburzone spojrzenie.

- Nie jestem – powiedział.

Palce Deana mocniej pociągnęły go za włosy i powieki Castiela opadły, a na jego usta wpłynął zadowolony uśmiech.

- Trochę jesteś – wymruczał Dean i jego głos zabrzmiał na tyle blisko, że Cas zmusił się do ponownego otworzenia oczu. – Hej, Cas – zagadnął cicho, z twarzą tak blisko twarzy Casa, że ten był w stanie dostrzec jego piegi nawet pomimo półmroku.

- Dean? – zapytał Castiel szeptem, machinalnie spoglądając na usta mężczyzny przed sobą.

- Przykro mi, że nigdzie dziś nie wyszliśmy.

- Nie ma sprawy.

- Jesteś pewny? – Dean wpatrywał się w niego uważnie i Cas mógł tylko skinąć gorliwie głową, uśmiechając się łagodnie.

- Chyba nawet bardziej podoba mi się tutaj – wyznał.

- Och – westchnął Dean, a jego dłoń zamarła na kilka sekund, tylko po to, by po chwili przysunąć głowę Casa bliżej, o wiele bliżej, a druga ujęła delikatnie twarz Castiela i przechyliła ją minimalnie w bok. Castiel przestał oddychać całkowicie i przez kilka długich sekund wpatrywali się w siebie bez słów, a potem Dean westchnął i jego ciepły, pachnący poziomkami oddech owiał twarz Casa.

- Dean – wymruczał Cas, jego dłoń zacisnęła się na koszuli Deana i nagle nie było już żadnej odległości między ich ustami, i Cas nie był nawet pewny, kto pochylił się jako pierwszy, a może zrobili to równocześnie, ważne było tylko to, że wreszcie czuł usta Deana na swoich, jego duże dłonie obejmujące jego twarz i przyciągające go bliżej, bliżej, bliżej, i tym razem to Castiel westchnął i Dean skorzystał z sytuacji i pogłębił pocałunek, dotykając językiem jego usta i jego język, przechylając jego głowę jeszcze bardziej i znów pozwalając jednej dłoni na wsunięcie się w jego włosy. Całe ciało Castiela buzowało przyjemnie i znów miał ochotę zamruczeć z zadowoleniem, i chyba nawet zrobił to przez przypadek, bo Dean zaśmiał się cicho, z ustami wciąż przyciśniętymi do jego ust.

- _Cat_stiel – wymruczał, odsuwając się minimalnie i mierzwiąc dłonią włosy Casa.

- Mhm – zaprotestował niewyraźnie Castiel. Wciąż miał zamknięte oczy i automatycznie pochylił się do przodu, poszukując ust Deana. Dean nie protestował i pozwolił mu się pocałować, zaledwie lekkie muśnięcia warg i ciche westchnienia, z dłońmi opartymi na piersi i palcami wplątanymi we włosy. – Pachniesz budyniem – wymamrotał po chwili, uchylając powieki i spoglądając na wpatrującego się w niego mężczyznę.

Dean nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego przyciskając usta do szczęki Casa, przesuwając je powoli w stronę ust i całując go miękko. Castiel powoli tracił poczucie czasu i ilości wymienionych przez nich pocałunków, które zlewały się w jedno. Dean przyciskał go lekko do oparcia kanapy, wciąż nie przestając go całować, a Cas wcale nie pozostawał mu dłużny.

Nagle do uszu Casa dobiegł głos, inny niż ten, który raz po raz rozlegał się przy jego ustach i który należał do Deana. Obaj odsunęli się od siebie w tym samym momencie, odwracając głowy w stronę wejścia do salonu, gdzie stała Heather z misiem w ręce i rozczochranymi włosami.

- Heather? – zapytał Dean i Cas zadrżał, słysząc jego niski i zachrypnięty głos. – Co się stało, mała?

- Nie mogę zasnąć – poskarżyła się żałośnym głosikiem.

- O nie – odparł Dean, rzucił Castielowi przepraszające spojrzenie i wstał, po czym przeskoczył przez oparcie kanapy i podszedł do bratanicy. – Co cię obudziło?

- Nie wiem – mruknęła Heather i oparła czoło na ramieniu Deana, gdy ten ukucnął przy niej.

Ich głosy przeszły w ciche szepty i Castiel nie był w stanie nic więcej usłyszeć, wyprostował się więc, przygładzając włosy i usiłując doprowadzić się do jako takiego porządku. Heather była rozespana i zmęczona, ale mimo wszystko przyłapała ich i Castiel czuł się nieco zażenowany.

- Cas – odezwał się nagle Dean i Cas spojrzał w jego stronę. Dean stał wyprostowany, z Heather w ramionach i poważną miną. – Ja… Muszę poczekać, aż zaśnie…

- Śpij ze mną – zamarudziła Heather, pociągając wujka za koszulę.

Dean zaśmiał się niezręcznie.

- No, sam widzisz. Młoda ma wymagania.

- Oczywiście, rozumiem. – Castiel wstał i podszedł do nich z lekkim uśmiechem. – Dziękuję za miły wieczór.

Dean również uśmiechnął się do niego miękko.

- Jeśli chcesz… Może… Mógłbyś zostać? – zapytał z nadzieją.

Cas chciał. Bardzo chciał. Popatrzył jednak na opartą o pierś Deana Heather, która przyglądała mu się spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek i potrząsnął lekko głową.

- Powinienem już wracać – powiedział, a potem nie mógł się powstrzymać i dodał: - Innym razem?

Dean rozpromienił się i Cas zaszurał niezręcznie stopami.

- To ja już pójdę – powiedział w końcu. – Dobranoc, Heather. Do zobaczenia.

Heather zmarszczyła brwi, przyglądając mu się, i Cas odwrócił się szybko, czując lekki uścisk w żołądku. Czyżby nie podobało jej się to, czego była świadkiem? Nie zniósłby, gdyby zaczęła patrzeć na niego inaczej, nie po tylu dniach…

- Caaas – zawołała dziewczynka i Castiel spojrzał na nią przez ramię. Heather wyciągnęła w jego stronę ręce i Cas odetchnął z ulgą, po czym podszedł i pozwolił się objąć za szyję, a potem o mało nie krzyknął, kiedy Heather cmoknęła go prosto w usta, uśmiechając się sennie.

Trzymający dziewczynkę Dean zaśmiał się i Cas spiorunował go wzrokiem, wciąż zbyt zaszokowany, by cokolwiek powiedzieć.

- Dean, ty też musisz dać mu buzi – stwierdziła Heather i tym razem Castiel parsknął cichym śmiechem, który jednak został zduszony ciepłymi ustami Deana, które nagle dotknęły jego.

- Branoc, Cas – wymruczał Dean i odsunął się.

Castiel popatrzył na jego śmiejące się oczy i lekko zaczerwienione usta, a potem przeniósł wzrok na wyraźnie zadowoloną z siebie Heather, po czym pokręcił głową ze śmiechem, raz jeszcze pożegnał się i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

- Zadzwonię! – zawołał za nim Dean i Cas przez całą drogę do domu nie mógł pozbyć się uśmiechu, który zagościł na jego twarzy.

###

Był ostatni dzień wakacji, ostatni dzień jego pracy na wesołym miasteczku, i Castiel pakował właśnie torbę, raz po raz rozglądając się wokół i po raz ostatni przyglądając się zwijającym się budkom i karuzelom i żegnając mijających go pracowników. Jakiś czas później podszedł do niego zarządca, żeby się z nim ostatecznie rozliczyć, i Cas znów poczuł lekkie ukłucie smutku na myśl, że to już koniec.

- Hej, kolego – powiedział nagle zarządca, kiedy Castiel podpisywał ostatnie dokumenty. – Przykro mi, ale wszystkie atrakcje są już zamknięte.

Cas uniósł głowę i jego oczom ukazał się zbliżający się do nich Dean, z uśmiechem na twarzy i zachodzącym słońcem za plecami.

- Nie wszystkie – stwierdził Dean, nie spuszczając oczu z Castiela, który wcisnął zarządcy dokumenty do rąk, schylił się po swoją torbę i po raz ostatni wyszedł z budki.

- Witaj, Dean – powiedział, uśmiechając się nawet wtedy, gdy Dean przycisnął usta do jego ust.

###

Wybaczcie, że zajęło mi to tak długo, ale sesja nie sprzyja pisaniu. Jednak, tak jak obiecałam - oto ostatnia część, mam nadzieję, że się spodoba :) Niesamowicie przyjemnie pisało mi się cała tę historię, dlatego dziękuję Wam wszystkim i do zobaczenia przy kolejnym opowiadaniu ;)

PS Trzymajcie za mnie kciuki, bo jutro się bronię!


End file.
